Yeah, that worked just wonderfully
by 917brat
Summary: Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed through for the year stealing nearly everything from him, but once given a chance to get it all back Harry quickly takes it. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there..full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed him through the years stealing nearly everything from him. But what happens when Harry is given a chance to get it all back? A chance Harry quickly takes. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there did give him back what he lost? Will he find it worth it? Or will he attempt to go back to the world he was in before even when he knows what is waiting for him there?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or the Walking dead.

Prolog

Harry stared at the veil in front of him of him with a chillingly dead look in his hollow eyes. There was not a single emotion to be seen in the empty gaze Harry was giving the shroud arch in front of him; eyes that now looked more dark grey then the emerald green color there were. As if the lack of emotion had literally drained the color out of them.

Sadly, this was the same stare that had been seen on Harry's face since he had turned twelve years old and Dumbledore had decided that it would be best to "train" him for the future he knew was coming. In fact, most people had actually forgotten Harry originally had amazing green eyes that used to literally shine with such brilliant emotions.

Not that many people had actually had the chance to see Harry Potter, the so-called Boy who lived, since Dumbledore had decided that Harry needed to train up. Something which the headmaster had decided after Harry had returned from the Chamber of secrets covered in his own blood and barely standing up from all the damage he had received by the Basilisk.

Seeing this the Leader of the light had determined that at that moment that Harry simple wasn't strong enough to be the hero they would need in the future. That he would need to make things go the way he wanted them to, and that simply wouldn't do; no when it came to the greater good.

Training, which unknown to Harry, who had at first agreed to said training thinking that it would help him protect his friends better then he currently could, was unlike anything Harry would have expected. Not even in Harry's wildest dreams would he have expected what actually waited for him the moment he signed that binding contract showing his agreement when it came to his training.

For you see Dumbledore's, and the order members who helped the Headmaster develop Harry's training schedule, idea of training was different then what Harry's idea of training was; a lot different at that. In fact, their idea of training was different from most others idea of training, and honestly could only be called helpful to Harry in the loses terms as it did make Harry stronger as he had been promised.

Their idea of training was more in gear of turning Harry in to some type of living weapon, one that fought and obeyed with no hesitation what so ever. Opposed to what Harry himself had in mind when it came to training, opposed to what Harry had been originally told his trainer would be when he had first agreed to everything. Which was more along the lines of helping him learn the skills he would need to prepare him for the future, things that would tough him up quite a bit but at the same time would still let him have his own life when it was over. A training that would turn him into a strong warrior for the light side; like he had been told his parents had been.

Their idea of training was something Harry would never have agreed to in the least bit if he had known just what said training entitled. However, by the time Harry had figured this out, it was too late for him to back out, and he was under both a contract as well as an unbreakable vow.

One that was tied not to his life, like most oaths were, but those he cared for, those he called both friends and family. Meaning that if he tried to flee before the training was finished all those he cared about would die in his stead; leaving their death, their blood, on his hands. Something Harry wasn't willing to have happen no matter how bad things got for him, he just couldn't lose them like he had lost his parents.

There was absolutely no mercy for Harry when it came to his training, and to make matters even worse there wasn't much that was considered to be too much when it came to helping 'prepare' him for his so-called destiny.

Especially when you consider just how much magic could heal and just how much damage a magical body could take in before it even needed said healing; not to mention the fact Harry magic also seemed to instinctively heal Harry from most injuries because of his time with his so-called family. Making it so Harry could take even more damage than a normal witch or wizard could.

Because of this, Harry suffered through several years of what most would consider out and out hell on earth. All under the supposed 'kind' headmaster's 'gentle' touch. All for the greater good of course. All of which Harry was unable to inform anyone of or escape from because of several clauses that were added to the contract and vow he was under.

Not to mention the spells that had been added to him, to make sure he stayed silent; leaving him unable to tell anyone else in the school just what was happening to him even those he was suffering under everything for. So, everyone was unaware that Harry was being trained, and no on was aware of just how fake his public face now was, and just how much he suffered for the so called greater good. Jus how much he bled for those he cared for.

This nightmarish training included things such as strengthening his pain resistance, or pain tolerance as some knew it, by making him face different forms of torture. A new one each day, every day until they didn't affect his as much as they should.

This was also way, in the mind of his trainers at least, to ensure that if he was ever caught he wouldn't spill any information that he shouldn't. Something they saw as rather important, as being on the front line, like they wanted Harry to be, had a high chance of being caught and tortured; meaning he needed to be immune to most pain geared spells.

Which was something that Snape seemed to find a good amount of pleasure in doing so. Often times going above and beyond what had been asked of him to begin with; or if not that, offering even more painful ideas then what had been first suggested. Honestly, if Harry needed any prove of Snape's out right hatred of him he didn't need to look any further then the first week alone of his training; forget the last several years of it. Harry got the feeling he took the fact that Harry's eyes now looked more grey then their original green as some sort of slight against his mother.

After the training the mockingly called pain tolerance, Harry was started on, and finished with, different potions. And unlike what it sounded like this wasn't only on making different potions in varies state of stress. No, this was more geared on not only making potions but being able to fight off the effects of the majority of them.

Which ended up giving him a good resistance to most, if not all, mind altering and controlling potions. When it came to this what they did was put the potions in question in either his food or drinks. Which in itself served two different purposes. One it made him slowly able to distinguish the taste of the potions in question, so he didn't ingest them in the first place, and two in put the potion in question in his system making it so he would have to fight against them, so they didn't control him.

To further drive in the need for resistance for these potions, when he was under the control of said potions, they had Harry do either pain filled or humiliating and self-degrading task that he would never, in a million years at that do of his own free will; most of the time not stopping until Harry passed out often covered in his own blood as he did so.

And they continued to do so, and continued to force the potions on him, until Harry built up the necessary resistance to the potion to fight them of completely. Again, this was something that Snape seemed to take great pleasure in doing, and in return gain Harry's utter loathing; more so than anything else he had ever done. Which seemed to match the feelings that Snape had for Harry in return.

And even got worse when Snape it came to the other parts of Harry's potion training, the making of them under stressful stations, mainly because after a certain amount of time even Snape couldn't find anything wrong with the potions he made. Though that didn't stop him from failing and vanishing the potions he made in his classes, while he was pretending to keep up the boy who lived mask Dumbledore wanted to public to see; mainly so they didn't question just where Harry was.

There were many other things that Harry suffered through, all in the name of his so-called training. Be it mentally, emotionally, physically or magically, Harry most likely suffered through it in some way. Whatever the order, and the headmaster, could get away with they did; then some more because Harry couldn't speak out against what they were doing to him because of the badly worded vow he had taken when he had been twelve years old; before he even really knew just what vows were or what they entitled.

And when you consider the fact that the headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore, was pretty much the leader of the wizarding world, what with all his positions and the fact so many different people looking up to him, not to mention the favors owed to him by the people who didn't do so, there really wasn't much he couldn't get away with. Nor was there really that many people who could stand against him when he wanted to get something done; even less so if it was for Harry. So, when it came to actually get help, or someone finding something they were going to do to him in the name of training to be too much, Harry was pretty much screwed in that regard.

Things only got worse for Harry during his fourth year of Hogwarts, luckily, he had been able to avoid being part of the tournament. Already being in a preexisting contract keep him from getting into another while it was still active, who knew? But still it was during this time that things turned to hell for Harry, seeing it was after two years of hellish training, the order found what they called the room of requirements; with the reluctant help of a house elf.

A very Powerful magical room that could bring a lot of different things in to existence especially in the name of training this also included, much to Harry's horror as well as a bit of reluctant amazement, both time and gravity manipulation magics. That when asked allowed the order, or the headmaster, to control the gravity in the room or the quite literally the time in the room.

Harry when he had seen this and seen the look on his so-called trainer's faces knew things were going to get a hell of a lot worse for him then they already were; something Harry at the time hadn't thought to be possible. But after spending more time in that room, under twice the normal gravity, at least to begin with, and still having little to no time past outside the room despite being in it for hours, Harry learned a whole new definition of hellish.

Nevertheless, due to all of this training and the utter lack of empathy of any sort that was given to Harry by every single one of the members that were training him, Harry found it hard, if not nearly impossible at times, to connect to anyone or anything for that matter; including his emotions the majority of the times. And the less said about him connecting to the people around him the better.

Harry honestly felt like he couldn't do connections; at all. Which when it came to the consequences of breaking the vow and contract he was still under suddenly became a lot easier. Especially as the people he had accepted the vow for had quickly grown apart soon after his fourth year; when Harry began to really show the way his training was affecting him emotionally.

Harry, despite himself found himself constantly asking himself why he keep training as harshly as he did when he could no long bring himself to care about those lives that were under risk because of the vow he had made a couple of years ago. Only to get a rather cold feeling in his chest he couldn't quite explain and find himself throw himself harder into whatever training he had been doing at the moment; as if to punish himself for thinking such things. So perhaps he did still care; even it was small part buried deep inside himself.

Then again, seeing as the Headmaster wanted Harry to become as close to a living weapon as he could get him, then perhaps having Harry seem emotionless was part of the plans he had all along. Harry really wouldn't put it past the headmaster to plan something like that; not in the least bit. In fact, Harry found himself being disappointed in himself for falling for the headmaster's plan and become what he wanted in the first place.

Something that only seemed to be proven further when Dumbledore didn't seem to be upset in the least bit about Harry's lack of emotion. In fact, if Harry was reading the look on the headmaster's face correctly then Dumbledore looked to be rather pleased at Harry's lack of emotional response than anything else.

However, no matter how grueling or outright cruel the utter hell that the order dared called training had been, it most certainly did have some amazing results. Especially after five long and hard, break less, years of this so-called training.

Because of this 'training' Harry had been forced through, with no real breaks or honestly any real healing. Well, unless it was a life or death situation with rather lethal injuries where involved, and the times Harry's body quite literally collapsed under him from utter exhaustion.

Harry was now five foot eleven, a good three inches taller then what the healers predicted he would grow to, due to the malnourishment he had suffered through during the majority of his childhood; which fortunately Harry had managed to mostly recover from. He also had a lean muscular Olympic gymnast build. One that was built for mainly speed but at the same time still packed one hell of a punch; a punch that could match the speed Harry had if it had to.

In all honestly Harry was deadly, both looking and literally, especially since he took care to be ready at all times for any attack that may come; having been 'trained' in perpetration by Mad-eye Moody himself. And to top it all off Harry wasn't just deadly in a physically sense but he was also had a deadly beauty to back up the skills he had; making him double dangerous to others.

Having learned seduction and other things similar to it right along with the physically abilities he had. Something which, much to Harry's complete and utter horror, Dumbledore had insisted he both learned and mastered. Making Harry dread just why Dumbledore wanted him to learn them in the first place. Seeing as Harry never seemed to use it any of the seduction training he had been given as of yet; despite having been trained in it since he was thirteen.

Harry really had never been one for physically touching others or being touched by others and the seduction training he had been forces to undergo didn't change that; if anything, it made Harry even more reluctant to tough others.

Only doing so if he had no choice what so ever, and even then, Harry tried to be as quick as possible about it as he could get. Harry didn't like skin on skin contact which was one of the main reasons he took to wearing skin tight black gloves, and clothes that covered his entire body. Not to look more intimidation or anything else like that, like the order seemed to think when he started to dress that way.

Currently, Harry knew more spells then most wizards ever thought of learning; both in light and dark Magic. Hell, he knew more spells the most people actually knew existed at that and had cast them all over and over again until Harry felt he could do them in his sleep if he actually wanted to.

After all mistakes weren't allowed when it came to spell work, or anything else for that matter, Harry had learned that very quickly, and now did his best to never make mistakes; he didn't want to take the punishment that making a mistake would bring him. After al as Dumbledore often said under his breath when he thought Harry couldn't hear him, the weapon of the light wasn't allowed to make any mistakes.

Moody having finally managed to get Dumbledore to fight fire with fire and to see that knowledge was power, or at least it was when Harry was concerned. Moody had managed to make the headmaster agree to this during the beginning of Harry's fifth year and into his third year of training; until then Harry had only gone as far as grey magic where Dumbledore was concerned.

This wasn't something Harry was to tickled about seeing as most the time Harry had to learn the spells, and their counter-curses, by actually having them hit him in some way; a quick and efficient way to make sure he knew his counter curse. But extremely stressful and painful none the less.

This knowledge combined with the pure physically skills and the out of the box way of think that Harry usually used his magic with, along with the unbelievable amount of power Harry had with said magic, left the majority of the wizarding world utterly terrified of Harry; after they either saw or heard of him fighting. Be it against death eaters or anything else that the order, and therefore Dumbledore, deemed a threat. Especially when the noticed how quickly and efficiently he did everything. Not to mention how utterly unstoppable Harry looked, or seemed to be, while doing so. The often spoke about him in hushed whispered and even went as far to move to the opposite side of the hall or street if they saw him coming around; they all seemed to be that terrified of him.

All of this, and even more, was what led Harry to his currently situation. After everything he had been put through Harry honestly couldn't think of anything else that would either help him or free him more then what he was about to do.

At the moment Harry stood in front of what the wizarding world called the veil of death of his own free will; wanting the one thing the veil promised him more than anything; wanting the one thing that the wizarding world had long since denied him. Wanting his freedom.

You see, while the majority of the wizarding world thought the veil lead to the death of anyone who went through it, Harry knew the truth; having learned if form the Black Library. Which he had inherited after the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had died after challenging Dumbledore for Harry's freedom; he had lost, and it had cost him his life in return. But the idea that someone cared so much about him that they would actually risk their own life for him warmed Harry's shielded heart; just as the death of said person made him colder than ever.

A coldness that went to downright blizzard conditions when the headmaster brought up his parent's death and how it was so similar to that of his Godfather's. And how anyone and everyone who comes to love Harry always seemed to die in such similar ways; always dying to save him in some way. How none of them seemed to actual live long enough to do anything, to be with him in the least bit; how Harry was always left completely alone after they died. It was as if the headmaster was trying, and succeeding for the most part, to warn Harry away from caring about others; or at the very least scare him from forming connections with anyone.

Still, despite what Dumbledore tried to do, Harry treasured the library he had gained, and managed to hide from all the others; leaving it as a small sanctuary for him during the small amounts of time he had actually managed to get away from his training; even if his so called trainers actually though he was healing or sleeping during that time. What Harry had learned because if this, completely unknown to everyone else, was that the veil wasn't an instrument of death, but actually one of transportation.

Though this wasn't like the transportation that was currently offered in the wizarding world. In fact, the veil wouldn't transport you anywhere in this world, rather it would take you to a whole nother world altogether. The only reason that the veil was labeled the veil of death was because in the last couple of hundred years, not one single person had managed to come back from where they veil had sent them; most likely not knowing how to.

At the same time, especially to Harry's mind, being transported to a different world sounded a lot better then what he knew the wizarding world had planned for him. Even when you added in the facts that he had no idea where he was going to be transported to or what changes he might undergo to best fit into whatever world he was going to be transported into as the books he read informed him would most likely happen.

After all, anything was better then what the wizarding world had planned for him. The chance of a new life, or even the slight chance of freedom, that the Veil offered him, no matter what changes could occur, was better than the slave/master collar that the wizarding world was planning on putting on him. For the safety of the wizarding world, and for the greater good, of course.

This plan was something Harry was determined to have nothing to do with; just as any relatively sane person would do. He had already given up so much, way too much in fact, for the wizarding world. He wasn't going to give up the little free will he still had, or his mind and body; at least not any more he wasn't. Harry had finally been pushed too far; he had long since reached his breaking point. Now he wasn't going to take any more of it; not now that his oath had finally been released As they had finally deemed his training to be complete.

Which was why, at close to three o'clock in the morning, when there was absolutely no one else even remotely near the chamber, Harry was standing in front of the veil. He had everything he needed, and he was prepared as much as he could be to jump through the veil. Which now that he thought about he needed to do so rather quickly, before anyone came to stop him. Which when considering how his luck had always been was very likely to happen sometime soon.

Knowing this, and knowing that he didn't have any time left to debate or question just what he was going to do any further then he had, Harry took off running at his top speeds before taking a flying leap into the veil, just as the doors behind him burst open letting Dumbledore, collar in hand, in. Not that it mattered to Harry as he was already in the veil and had at long last finally got his freedom. Now all he had to do was see just where the veil was going to drop him off at, he hoped it was place that he could do the most help at.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed through for the year stealing nearly everything from him, but once given a chance to get it all back Harry quickly takes it. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there did give him back what he lost? Will he find it worth it? Or will he attempt to go back to the world he was in before even when he knows what is waiting for him there?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or the Walking dead.

 **Chapter one**

The second Harry jumped through the Veil, and after seeing a chilling, yet very familiar, green light hit right behind him as he did so. He found himself almost wishing he hadn't gone through the veil at all; almost but not quite. This was because the second after he had leaped through the veil Harry found himself being pulled, twisted and pushing in all different directions at what seemed to be at the same time. Leaving Harry wondering if that was how play dough felt like at times.

The pain Harry felt as all of this happened, wasn't the worst pain he had ever been put through; not even close to it. In fact, it wasn't actually painful to Harry but the sheer strangeness he felt as this happened, wasn't something he was used to; not in the least bit.

This was what had Harry almost wishing he hadn't stepped through the veil; again almost. Just because of the sheer oddness of the feeling; something Harry had honestly never felt before during his training; seeing as the mostly focused on getting Harry used to pain not odder feelings. Because currently Harry felt like he was gum or rubber of some sort and was unsure how she should actually feel about that.

However, it was the thought of finally having his freedom, finally being known as him, be it Harry Potter or whatever name he chose to call himself, instead of a weapon as so many had taken to calling him in the last year of so, caused Harry to grit his teeth and try his best to ignore all the weirdness he was currently feeling. At least Harry thought he was gritting his teeth but given just how badly the veil was messing with his body, not to mention with his mind, he wasn't completely sure about that.

It was because of this that Harry was able to stand the bizarre, not to mention now becoming rather painful, experience that was the veil changing him to be best suited for whatever dimeson he was being tossed into. By reminding himself that once this was done he would be one step closer to his freedom. Something he would never have been offered if he had stayed in his home world and had never stepped into the veil to begin with.

After what felt like hours of being turned to what Harry was sure was putty and seemingly molded into something else Harry found himself feeling whole once more. Before it felt like he was literally being spat out by something; a feeling that wasn't pleasant in the least bit. Because honestly Harry got the feeling he could now say he knew what it felt like to be chewed up and spat out by something.

But at the same time, at least now he was free of the veil and in whatever world that the Veil had sent him into; one where Harry could hopefully finally have his freedom. Where he wouldn't be called a weapon, and where he could find out just who he was, find out who just Harry actually was.

Harry after the veil had released him into whatever world it had decided to let him go in. couldn't stop himself, at first, as he stumbled around a bit; nearly falling flat on his face as he did so. This was mainly due to how sudden the landing was but as soon as Harry got a handle on his feet he quickly jerked up straight just in time to avoid actually falling. This turned out to be a very good thing, because just as Harry jerked up straight and stopped stumbling he noticed that he was at the very edge of a cliff. One that he really didn't want to fall down but nearly just did and would have if he hadn't caught his balance in time.

Once he was completely steady Harry and had backed far away from the edge of the cliff, Harry began to look for the nearest reflective surface he could find. Needing to know just what changes had occurred when the Veil was making him adapt to whatever world he was going to. Wanting to know if these changes could give him a hint as to what type of world he maybe in at the same time. After all, with all the twisting, squashing feeling and generally feeling as he had been turned to gum, chewed up, and then spat out, something big must have happened, right?

Only to be slightly stunned, as well as a bit confused, when upon looking into the reflection in the small pound that had happened to be nearby, that there didn't seem to be any changes to him what so ever; he hadn't even been de-aged or anything like that. Which was something Harry figured that the veil might do that because often children blended in better than adults did in different places; plus, most the time people tended to overlook children unlike with most adults. Then again at the age of seventeen Harry, wasn't exactly considered an adult by most people standers so maybe the Veil hadn't de-aged him because of that?

Confused but at the same time feeling slightly grateful that there hadn't been any real changed, and that he hadn't been de-aged like he had thought he was going to, Harry couldn't help but give a slight breath of relief. Because despite how he acted, and what he had thought, Harry hadn't really wanted there to be changes to his body; at least nothing incredible major.

Mainly because Harry really didn't want to have to retrain whatever his new body may have been, but at the same time he had been ready to accept them if he had to. Now seeing that he didn't have to accept any changes, Harry was about to start to walk around and take a look at what his new world was; happy for his new-found freedom. Happy that he was no longer considered the weapon of the light like head been for the last several years.

That is when the memories hit. It seemed that while the Veil hadn't changed him much physically it had done something rather big after all; unlike what Harry had originally believed. The veil, had given Harry what could qualify as several year's worth of medical knowledge's, along with all the knowledge Harry would have gained if he had remained in a normal school and had worked his way through to a college education; like he had been planning before he had ever found out he was a wizard.

A collage education in the medical field that is; one that was geared towards healing what Harry called battle wounds or larger trauma wounds. Which were things like cuts, burn, bullet wounds, animal attacks and broken bones.

Something Harry was really grateful for, and when added to the information he had on healing others with magic; which Harry learned from healing himself from all the injuries he had received during his 'training'. Made Harry feeling a lot more comfortable about where he was, made him feel a lot more useful than he had been. Because it seemed like the Veil had felt Harry's deep longing to be able to help others, instead of attacking them, and had done it's best to grant Harry his inner unspoken wish. Making Harry once more grateful for the fact he had stepped through the veil in the first place.

Harry while he was thinking on this, or to be more précises while he was thinking of ways to combine his magical healing with the medical knowledge he had just received, Harry felt his eyes widen as a sudden thought hit him.

He hadn't thought to actually check to see if he still had his magic to begin with. After all the book had said in some case the veil took things away to make a person better suited for the world they were going in.

He had only assumed that the veil had given him the knowledge and that was the only thing that had been changed about him. Harry already knew assuming was a really bad thing, look what assuming had got him when it came to the training Dumbledore had been talking about when he had been twelve after all, he just prayed he didn't make a mistake in assuming this about the veil.

That in mind and feeling terrified that he could have lost his magic. Which, despite everything he had been through because of said magic, had been his only source of comfort he had during the hardest parts of his training; if only because his magic had been the only thing that had always been there for him no matter what. Not to mention his magic always seemed willing to help or heal him unlike any of the others around him; making Harry become rather attached to it.

Knowing this, Harry decided that he needed to check once and for all if he had lost his magic; that he needed to see if the Veil had taken his magic in return for sending him to the new world. In return for all the information it had just granted him. And to do this Harry decided to try to attempt to unshrink the trunk he had brought with him; which he could still feel was attached to him despite everything that had happened during the trip through the veil.

The trunk that Harry had brought with him through the veil, after he had quickly stored all the supplies he had on him, as well as, everything else he could think of that he might need to survive whatever world he might be dumped into; some of which he had actually stolen from the stores around the Ministry before he had gone into it. And a trunk he had shrunk and transformed into a small fang like earring that was currently still attached to his right ear.

With carful hands and rather slow movements, as if he was afraid of what he would find out, Harry took out his the almost shark looking tooth earring out of his ear before placing it in front of him; on a nearby flat surfaced rock. Then after using all of his senses to check if there was anyone one around him, something Harry realized he should have done earlier but hadn't, and then upon sensing that there wasn't anyone nearby, raised one of his hands towards the earring; calling on his magic up as he did so.

Having been forced to learn wandless and wordless magic by his so call 'mentors' over the years Most of the time via forcefully taking his wand from him and screaming at him to call upon his magic to defend him without the wand while they cursed the hell out of him.

Often time in the beginning he only managing to do so from the sheer need he had for his magic to help him. Which was another reason that Harry wanted to have his magic it had always been there for him when he really needed it; helping him anyway it could. Be it shielding him in some way, healing him, or bringing things he needed to him or in front of him. It had just always been there for him for as long as he could remember and loosing it would cause something deep within Harry to break; in a way Harry was sure he'd be able to fix if it did happen.

Harry felt nothing but utter relieve when he felt a very familiar rush go through him. Harry feeling this familiar rush felt his eyes widen and moisten a bit, in an extremely rare display of emotions, as the once fang shaped earring shifted back into the trunk shape it had been before starting to grow. Not stopping in growing until the former earring was a muti-compartment waist high pitch-black trunk; just like it had been before he had transformed it into an earring.

Harry after the trunk was fully restored and after he had been reassured that yes, he still did have his magic, he decided, as a just in case, to check over everything else; the paranoia that had been literally trained into him wouldn't let him to anything else. So, with that in mind, Harry open up his trunk and went inside it, the trunk was one of the older Black family trunks; that like the Library he had been given by his godfather upon his death.

In fact, it was one of the strongest protected, not to mention one of the largest, trunks, Harry could find that belonged to the Black family; that now belonged to him. Or at least it was the only one Harry could find without anyone finding out that he had a trunk or that he had been looking for one to begin with.

Which was something that, even with the training he had been given, had been extremely difficult to pull off. It was something that at the time, had taken all Harry's skills to load up and get away to being with without anyone finding out about; mainly because the order tried to never let Harry out of their site for some reason or other. But in the end, all the time and effort Harry had put in it, seemed to have been utterly worth considering just what he had managed to bring; just what he had managed to pull off.

Inside the trunk there were actually seven different compartments, each one at least the size of the great hall in Hogwarts, and each one warded to the max to keep them protected as well as hidden; as anything the Black family owned tended to be. Something which Harry could respect, and often times did copy; not that anyone complained about that.

The first room, and the room you entered as soon as you passed the identification wards that were on the entrance of the trunk, which let no one but those keyed into the trunk in it, was actually the smallest of the compartments out of the lot and was a rather simple, for the Black family that is. It was what the Black's considered to be a small bedroom with several bookshelves along the walls, as well as a small fire place off further in the back of the compartment.

This compartment also included a small bathroom that could be found off to on the other side of the bedroom; opposite of the fire place. It was a place where Harry could go in and relax for once, where Harry could actually drop the constant guard he had on himself; even if only for a little bit. And if only because he knew that the wards on the trunk wouldn't let anyone but him, and those he had invited, in. Which consider he had never invited anyone in, meant that it wouldn't let anyone but himself in there.

The second compartment, or room, was one of Harry's favorites and was split into several smaller rooms. One of which was the Kitchen, where Harry could take his mind off things and work of some of his frustrations by cooking. Something that, despite the attempts of everyone around him who always tried to stop him from doing so, was always a rather soothing thing for Harry when he did so. This compartment also held storage for his food; for whatever he had cooked.

A storage that was packed as tightly as it could be and had multiples of everything Harry could think of when it came to cooking; be it spices, flour, eggs, sugar, butter and everything else that could be used for cooking. All if which were under powerful preservation charms that Harry knew would last for years and keep everything as fresh as it could be; which when considering the sheer amount of supplies that there where was a very good thing. Seeing as even if he cooked himself a feast every night for a good three years he didn't think he could use all the supplies he had in there; at least not y himself and not without wasting way too much off it.

Behind the storage was what could be called an Ice box, and what it held was several premade foods, the meats that needed to be kept cold. As well as drinks of all sorts be it Muggle drinks, magical drinks or the entire storage of the Black family wines and other alcoholic drinks; most of which were known throughout the wizarding world as some of the strongest drinks out there.

This also included a good thousand cases of bottle water and several different hundred canned foods; after all Harry, not to mention the goblins who helped Harry get everything together, believed that there really wasn't such a thing as being overly prepared. This ice box, like in the warmer storage, was charmed with several different preservation spells that keep the things as fresh as they could be.

After the ice box section of this compartment, there was what could be called a dry room. What it was called exactly Harry wasn't a hundred percent positive about. But it was a room that held everything needed to dry and preserve different types of food. Be it making dried fruits, dried peppers or even make meat into dried jerky; after all there going to be times Harry couldn't show his magic and having some dried food at hand would help with that. What could Harry say but, constant vengeance, always be prepared, and all that jazz. Something which had been drilled into him repeated when ever he didn't show what Moody deemed proper constant vengeance.

This entire compartment, and all its parts, was something Harry himself didn't set up; he really hadn't been able to what with needing thing from both the muggle and magical world and the close eye that was being kept on him at that time.

But what he had been able to do was, get the Goblins from Gringotts to help set everything up for him, not only that but also help him actually get everything together as well. Best of all, all he had to promise goblins to keep their silence, both about what they did and what he was doing, was give them all the goblin made weapons and jewelry that were in both the Black and Potter accounts. Which amounted to quite a bit of things seeing as they were ancient lord classed families and goblin made things were some of the best things to own.

Paying the Goblin in those item, was something Harry had no problem doing. Mainly because even at that time he hadn't been planning to go back to the wizarding world; unless he had absolutely no other choice in doing so. Which would mean that in the long run he really wouldn't be needing any of those items in his account anyways.

Beside if Harry didn't give them to the Goblins those items, and have plans for everything else in his vaults, then it was likely that in some way or somehow that Dumbledore would get his hands on them after he was gone. And that was something that Harry really didn't want to happen, not the least bit; not while he still lived and breathed. Even if he was in another world doing that.

Harry, hated that man with every fiber of his being and he didn't want the old goat fucker to get his hands on any of his things. He didn't want the manipulative old goat having anything that would make him even remotely happy, if Harry had his way that crooked old coot would have suffer just as badly as he had made Harry suffer over the years. Sadly, Harry knew that that was possible, so he got as much joy as he could a denying the headmaster the money and power he thought he was going to get from Harry.

Well, besides the thirty pieces of silver he had left for him, and the others that is. Briefly Harry wondered if they would get his message; but at the same time really not caring if they got it or not. After all the silver had been cursed anyway; rather they got his message or not. So, he had been able to get that small measure of revenge; particularly against two of his so-called trainers.

After the second compartment, and under several more wards then the previous two compartments where under, was the third compartment and it was one that was split in half; both sides pretty much equal in size and pretty large themselves; each side being large enough to hold at least the entire Gryffindor common room in it easily.

One side being a training room, one that was similarly made to the room of requirement, one that had been made by the goblins; for a fee of course. Only unlike the room of requirements Harry's training room could only shift in to things that could be used in things that dealt with training or practicing; instead of with everything like the room of requirements could. Though there wasn't much limitation when it came to just what the room could do with training, at least not one that Harry had found yet; which included swimming, gravity control, high beams for balance, hell Harry had even got it to turn into a large rain forest, so he could train in swinging and jumping through the trees. So yeah it was only limited to what his imagination had when it came to training.

The other half of the third compartment was a reinforced triple warded potions room. It was one of the highest protected parts of his trunk. And considering the damage potions could do; rather they were made correctly or not, there was honestly a reason for that. This side of the third compartment, was fully stocked with different potions he had made, all in unbreakable containers; this ranged from blood replenisher, skelogrow, burn paste, basic healing potions to even different cleaning potions.

Not only that but this side of the compartment also had any and everything Harry could think of, or buy, to make more potions. This included potion supplies, all under powerful preservation spell to keep them at the freshest they could be at, cauldrons, burners, unbreakable vials for the potions, stirrers, and even things like timers; which would be used for the more difficult time specific potions.

Potions was something that, despite how much Snape loathed and tried to sabotage his work, Harry was amazingly good at; finding it similar too and as soothing as he did cooking. Though Harry would grudgingly admit, if only to himself, that the only reason he had been able to find this out, or even got good potions to beginning with, was really to spite Snape and the constant snarls he gave Harry for his potion work. Harry had been determined to prove him wrong, and get under his skin at the same time, one way or another; being really good at potions had let Harry do that.

The fourth compartment, was one that was the most peaceful and one that Harry had added at the suggestion of one of the Goblin's at Gringotts. At the same time, it was this compartment, that to Harry at least, screamed to be the most magical.

In this compartment it wasn't a room or anything like that. In fact, there was actually a literal farm in it, with what looked like a sky and everything in it. This farm was filled with growing fruits, vegetables, grain and even several different types of trees; all of which bared either some type of fruit or nut.

Harry agreed with the goblin when they had first brought up the fact that he could end up somewhere where there wasn't any vegetable growth, or at least any that he knew was good for to eat or not. Like he could end on a desert planet or in some place so foreign then what he was used to that he wouldn't know just what to eat.

Which were the reasons the Goblins had given Harry why he needed the fourth compartment. Oh, and why he needed to give the Goblins even more money to make sure it was the best it could be; something again Harry really didn't have a problem doing. After all it was for both his survival and freedom; when it came to those there wasn't an amount of money he really wasn't willing to pay.

In what was supposed to be the fourth compartment, it wasn't only just a large farm, but there were actual seeds and other things needed to grow and keep all the plants growing strong; not to mention keep all the plants as healthy as they could get. Harry had to admit that it was peaceful to grab a book from his first compartment and read under one of the apple trees that were in the fourth compartment.

Especially since the trunk was spelled to keep everything together and there really wasn't a lot of work for him to do in there. Though Harry did have to do some of the work that the spells didn't cover, like actually going through the farm and picking the ripe vegetables and fruits. But that really wasn't something that Harry found too difficult to do; in fact, it was rather a peaceful thing to do when he felt to stressed out.

The next compartment was one that Harry liked the least but at the same time loved it with everything he had. Not only that but at the same time the fifth compartment was one of the most valuable compartments that he had. This compartment held a combination of the Potter and Black vault; well everything besides what he had to pay the goblins for their help that is.

This included the books that he didn't have in his first compartment, all the gold that he owned and hadn't spent loading up the trunk, which currently reached close to millions of Gallons; which considering it once was close to three million should tell you just how much money was spent getting everything together.

Along with, the money and books, was all the weapons that both the Potter and Black family owed. Well, all that weren't goblin made that is; all neatly placed along the walls and spelled to be in impeccable condition. Which was one of the reason Harry disliked this compartment so much, those weapons reminded Harry so much of the training he had been forced to undergo.

This included weapons such as, katanas, Ninja forearm machete, something which fascinated Harry by the way it attached to the arms and could leave the hand free enough to use a wand if the person wanted. Trench knifes, Machete, which was something Harry rather liked and practiced regularly with. Crossbows, which were another weapon Harry practiced with; in fact, he had been trained by the Centaurs when it came to learning how to use crossbows, as a favor to the Headmaster of course.

There was even if axes, sledge hammers, maces, Flails, whips, war hammers, Bos, Kanabo, something Harry literally had to look up information on because the ones he found looked rather terrifying. What being a five-foot-long club being made of some type of pitch place metal with rows upon rows of silver spikes running down the length of it. It was a heavy deadly weapon that left Harry wide eyed and hoped it was never used on him. Surprisingly this weapon was from one of the Potter family vaults and not the Black's; something that made Harry raise an eyebrow and wonder if the Potter family was really as light as Dumbledore preached it was.

The sixth compartment was what Harry called the survival compartment, and by that Harry mean that this compartment held all the things that Harry could possibly need for survival if Harry somehow ended up in a hostile world, or in a place where there was absolutely no civilization and he would need to take care of himself. This was the compartment that Harry went the wildest on.

This compartment had, well quite a bit of things both muggle and magical; or strange combinations of both. Though again, Harry had to rely on the Goblins to get a lot of the muggle items; as well as quite few of the magical considering just how close an eye the order and the headmaster keep on him. Though considering just how warrior like, not to mention the survivalist mentality, that the goblins had Harry really couldn't think of a better group of creatures to get the things he needed; even if it did cost him quite a bit to get it all. More so then it would have if he had gone to get it himself; still at the same time Harry considered it money well spent.

That said what the sixth compartment had was, well the first thing you would see was that the walls were line with different guns; with the bullets, as well as the things to take care of them under them. Why these guns weren't included with the weapons from the vaults in the fifth compartment Harry didn't quite know, but figured they fit in with the rest of the survival gear enough not to really ask.

Plus, just why the Goblins had decided to get him so many of them, that all of them wouldn't literally fit in what was left of the room in the weapon room Harry really didn't want to ask; especially when considered the sheer number of bullets that were with all the guns that the Goblins had gotten him. At the same time Harry could say, that at least with the guns he had some serious threatening power if nothing else.

The other items in the sixth compartment included things such as, several magically size adapting dragon hide armor, which were charmed with temperature adjusting spells and where charmed to fit the first person who put them one; which considering they were close to full body sized armor was a pretty good thing. A good eight pairs of magical dragon skin size adapting heavy boots; which were spelled to be the size of whoever wore them first just like the armor had been. There was also several different set of unsexed sturdy clothes. All suited for different types of weather, having temperature adjusting spells sewn into them, and all of them spelled in such a way that they would adjust in size to whoever was wearing them; though they did this only twice before permentally sticking to the size of the second time.

Next there was, several different pairs of charmed solid elastic strapped eye protecting goggles; which Harry assumed was there in case of sand storms, snow storms, or things similar to that. What looked to be several different respirators that where charmed work on both land and water; making it so that the person using it could breathe underwater with it, while at the same time if they were on land it would filter out any airborne poisons or similar things. Harry could really see how those were important and why it'd be a good idea to have several of them seeing as unlike most things magical, respirators couldn't be charmed to be unbreakable.

Then there were a couple of the more normal things like a couple of water purifiers; both muggle made and the really rare magical made ones that could be found by those wizards who worked in places like Egypt. Three different magical tents, when Harry checked each one of them out they looked like there was literally a good five-bedroom house in them; complete with running water to Harry disbelieve. Harry was still sometime finding himself shocked by what magic could do at times.

Next to the tents, was the magical rope that had previously belong to the Blacks, one that had been a thief if Harry had remembered correct, and this rope could reach any length that was needed and could roll bag up to the own when called; it had also been charmed to never unravel, accidently unknot, or be cut. Along with this rope the goblin had also gotten him some magical flints; one that would light a fire that would burn even through wet wood. Something Harry knew he would have to be really careful with, even if they were extremely helpful at the same time.

Another thing that the goblin had gotten Harry, and one of the things that Harry was really looking forward to working with, was the night vision goggles that had been added. These were another thing that Harry could see could be helpful and while he knew spells that could do the same as these goggles did but those spells got really draining after a while; unlike the night vision googles which took no magic what so ever. Another thing that had spells for it but got too draining if used for long term was the spells that worked like the Binoculars; fortunately, the goblin had gotten him several pairs of those as well.

Harry noticed that the goblin seemed to buy in bulk and always make sure that Harry had several of the same things; as if they expected Harry to go through them rapidly or something like that. Not that Harry could complain seeing as he would rather have more than one thing on hand, then depend on a single item, need it and get used to working with it, only for it to break when he needed it the most.

Along with those there were a couple of things that left Harry scratching his head wondering why the goblins had gotten it for him, not to mention just how the hell had they heard of them in the first place. These were things like the cool filled, after cooler filled, of hundreds upon hundreds of energy drinks of all things. Then there was the floor to ceiling box after box of astronaut food of all things.

Sure, Harry could see how they could be helpful, if the rare chance all the food he had on him run out for some bizarre reason, but really how the hell had the Goblin of all creature even know about astronaut food of all things? Next would be the wall of pure toilet paper he had found, and had stared open mothed at in disbelieve the first moment he had seen it, if he hadn't known that the goblins didn't have much of a sense of humor he would have thought the goblins had added it there as a joke; but at the same time he could see how it'd be needed. Even if he honestly didn't want to think about it at the moment.

The finally the last compartment, was a fun compartment. Or at least it was a fun compartment to Harry and was a crafting room. This was one of the few rooms Harry could unleash his creativity. Something that had been seriously suppressed during his training. This was the room where Harry could take his ideas, be it magical or nonmagical and create things. Be it making new rune projects, attempt to make new wards, create painting or even making music that was what this compartment was for.

It was something that let Harry know that he was still in control, that he still had his own free will. Yes, it was a pretty much useless compartment and could be changed to something else if it was absolutely necessary, but it was a compartment made just purely to remind Harry that he had his own freedom now to do what he wanted when he wanted to.

Harry after check through all of these compartments, and then upon seeing that everything was still there; in the same condition it had been when he had first leaped thought the veil. Gave a deep sigh before going to the training room in the third compartment, it was time to see if there was anything that he couldn't see that changed about his body, and the best way to do that was put his own body through the paces; with some good old fashion work outs.

Not only that but he could see if the level of his magic changed in anyway as well. After all, yes, he did still have his magic but at the same time he wasn't positive if the amount of magic he had, had changed in anyway; either shrink or growing after going through the veil. Not to mention he had to test to control he had over it as well; after all he would rather be safe than sorry.

That in mind Harry shut all the other compartments, locked them up and then after putting a powerful notice me not ward on the trunk, entered the third compartment; ready for a couple of hours of good old fashion hard work. Maybe if he did enough he'd be able to get a bit more sleep then he normally did.

Harry once he was in his training room, called for one of the gymnastic suited obstacle course to come up. He wanted to work on both his free running and on the gymnastic skills that he had; they were the only times he really felt like he was flying anymore. Seeing as his broom had been long since destroyed by Snape, just for sheer spite, and Harry hadn't been allowed to replace it.

Nor did he think he would be able to use a broom in the new world he was in, so he hadn't bothered to get one for the trip; something that the goblins had agreed with him on. Harry had even heard them muttering about how easily a broom was broken and how stupid it was to trust something so breakable being so high in the air. Something Harry reluctantly agreed with, even if he did love the absolute freedom flying offered him.

Still since free running and his gymnastic were on of the few things that left Harry feeling like he was able to fly, they were two of the things he really liked doing during his training, and it was what he was going to be using to see if his body had changed any while in the Veil; because even if his body did look exactly the same he wouldn't know for sure unless he tested it.

Give a slight grin Harry sprang in to action leaping from place to place, soaring through the air and flipping around to land on his feet. Before twisting in another direction in a blink of an eye and beginning to move in yet another direction with a simple push of his foot.

Honestly at the moment Harry was having the time of his life and wasn't going to stop any time soon. Even if he had his answers when it concerned his body. After all, pushing his body to it's limits was something he did often and was one of the things to guarantee a good night sleep at the end of the day.

Two hours later a sweating and slightly panting Harry slowly moved to a stop, landing on the opposite side of the training room for what most have been the hundredth time. It was time to stop, he knew, had known since a good ten minute in his training in fact, that his body hadn't changed at all and was still in tip top shape.

But now he needed to check on his magical level. Knowing this, and feeling a bit spiteful himself, Harry called on the magical dueling dummies that were in his training room. Before spelling them to look like several very familiar looking people; including both Snape and Dumbledore.

It was time to check his power levels, as well as get some much-needed aggression out. That in mind Harry called his magic up, and had it build up in his hands. As he did this Harry debated bring his wand out and testing it as well; even if he now only really needed his wand for the more powerful time-consuming wards and that was all. Before shrugging slightly; he'd do that at a later date. After all it wasn't like he was on a time limit or anything like that.

The sun had actually already set by the time Harry had finished testing his magic. Well, it had set by the time he had finished blowing of some of the aggravation he was feeling. Harry had figured out his magic level hadn't seemed to really have changed a good hour into the training but had continued curse the hell out of the dummies for the pure therapeutic feeling it was giving him.

Still Harry seeing that the sun had set and knowing now that he really wouldn't be able to explore more about the world around him until the sun had come up, at least not explore safely, went into the fifth compartment and quickly grabbed out one of the tents; might as well make himself look like a camper of some sort. Then he could see just what kind of world he had ended up in; after a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed through for the year stealing nearly everything from him, but once given a chance to get it all back Harry quickly takes it. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there did give him back what he lost? Will he find it worth it? Or will he attempt to go back to the world he was in before even when he knows what is waiting for him there?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or the Walking dead.

 **Chapter two**

It had been a month and a half since Harry had first gone through the veil. Since then there had been quite a bit that had happened and all of it had been rather good in Harry's opinion; for the most part that is. Then again considering this looked to be a rather normal world, that held no wizarding world, or at least not one that Harry could locate, he figured that was a given.

Harry had spent the majority of the last month and a half since he had been spat out of the veil gathering information on the world that he was now in. Looking for both what was similar and what was different between the world he was in now, compared to the one he had just left.

Because Harry knew just how much having certain bits of information could affect things, or to be more precise he knew just how bad the lack of information could really be; especially when it came to make a decision based on said information gathered.

Not to mention not only was Harry gather information, but he was also doing what he could to better settle in to the world he found himself it. Like finding out just where he was, what kind of people were around him, watching to see how people behaved around others, and doing his best to blend in with the others; so as to not stand out too much like he would have otherwise. Basically, Harry spent all the time he could to find out how to best make the new world his home; something Harry could never really recall having before. Not really.

One of the very first things that stuck out to Harry about the differences between this new world that he had found himself in, was that it was about five years, maybe even six years, behind the world he had left; in both terms of technology and actual years.

If Harry had any more recent muggle knowledge, like on sports or anything similar to, from his old world, and they proved to be any value in this world, he was sure he could have become both very popular and very rich in the gambling circles; alas he had no valuable information in that regard.

Seeing as he hadn't really been allowed anywhere but Hogwarts and were ever else the order had decided he needed to be trained; which didn't often include in the muggle world. Except when it came to learning more of hand to hand or more muggle weapons, and even then, he hadn't necessarily had to go to the muggle world to learn that as his 'teachers' often just had someone brought to him to teach him.

Harry had first found about the time difference when, on the third day of his stay, he had ventured down the cliff and into a nearby town and had saw the actual date. Luckily, Harry hadn't made a scene about this, having too much emotional control forced on him to do so, and had instead had simply done a double look to check if what he was seeing was correct. Which upon seeing it was Harry had become all the more determined to find out just what else may be different or the same about this world.

Another thing that Harry had noticed, or to be more honest had felt when he had finally relaxed his magic, was the fact that there was no wizarding world here; not at all. And if the way the magic currently felt now there never had been a magical world; at least not any time recently.

Because Harry as soon as he relaxed enough to join his magic with that of the earth's, which was a large step in making wards or at least setting them, there was only what felt like a large storage of wild magic that seemed to be begging to be used in some way. Wild magic that Harry could now literally feel humming beneath the ground under his feet welcoming him of all things.

But no echo of what wizarding magic, what so ever could be felt in that wild magic; something that was completely different from the world he had just left. Where honestly the feel of wizarding magic had nearly completely covered the wilder feeling of the earths magic.

When Harry had first felt this, he could admit to having rather mixed feeling about all of it; all things considering. On one hand, it meant that there were no wizards or witches out there trying to control him, no magical wars to be forced to fight in, and none of the sheer drama or prejudiced that ran rapid in the wizarding world he had just fled from. All of which sounded rather amazing to Harry who wanted nothing more than to escape from all of that.

But, at the same time, and on the other hand this meant that Harry was truly on his own, that he was truly the only wizard in this world; the only magical being in this world if the feel of this worlds magic meant anything.

While that was something he had wanted, to finally at long last have his own choices matter; and not have anyone trying to control him. But it was finding out what that could actually mean was a lot more different then thinking about it. Especially, when finding out that it could mean that there weren't any others that could use magic that was truly hitting him.

Along with that the fact that he now had to be really careful not to let anyone else know about his magic, least he wants to end on someone experiment table was also hitting him. Because there would be no one there to help cover his back if he accidently exposed his magic like there would have been if there actually had been a wizarding world here; like it had been back there.

Still Harry could not find it in him to actually regret going through the veil, and he felt that he never would regret it, just because what had awaited him if he hadn't taken the leap when he did. Besides, in the end Harry could see how not having a wizarding world around him was a good thing, seeing as it honestly gave Harry the fresh start he wanted all along; a complete one without the fear of meeting something like a counterpart from his old world in this new one.

The lack of a wizarding world, or the time line that he was now on, wasn't the only information that Harry had managed to gain in the month and a half he had spent gather all the information he could about his new residence.

No, Harry had managed to gather a lot more information than that. Both from exploring the lands around him, researching everything he could think of, not to mention from listening in on conversation, or talking to the other people in town; all of whom seemed to think that Harry was a lost tourist of some sort. Which was something Harry actively encouraged seeing as it would only help him in the long run when it came to settling down.

What Harry had been able to find out was that he was currently near the city of Atlanta Georgia; in America of all places when originally, he had been in England. Though at the same time Harry couldn't help but be grateful he hadn't ended up in in the exact place he had jumped through in his old world.

Because Harry knew if he had appeared from the exact location he had jumped from in the wizarding world, that it wouldn't be on an isolated cliff, that others didn't visit often, that he would have appeared on. In fact, if he had appeared in the exact location he had jumped from it was most likely that he would had ended up landing in a rather populated or important place; where someone would have seen him arrive. Or something similar to that; which was why Harry was glade he had appeared where he had.

Another thing he had found out was, that there was something called the Control Disease Center, or CDC, nearby the town he was in and that the town seemed to be rather proud that they lived so near it. Something that confused Harry a bit, seeing as his paranoid mind couldn't think of why it would be good to live nearby a disease center, but at the same time caused him to shrug; that was there choice after all.

Though he did admit something about the CDC to make him curious; and wondering if he should attempt to get information from there was well. But upon seeing how well guarded it was put the idea aide for now; he wouldn't try anything like that until he was way more comfortable with how things were and had a good back up plan if he did get caught.

As he was getting all of this information Harry had also managed to find out just where his medical education had ended and what he needed to do further it along; which required another year or so of school to do so. Something that was causing Harry quite a few headaches as he thought of this.

Because that would mean that Harry would need a way to somehow get his name in the system; something that he had no idea how to do himself. Seeing as he had never been taught how to use computers or anything like that in his whole life; except perhaps the very small amount he had learned school before he had gone to Hogwarts. But that wasn't nearly enough to do what he felt needed, or really helpful in any case; considering just how long ago that had been.

Not only that but he would also need to somehow get to the right levels that he was supposed to be at when it came to his medical knowledge, and then somehow get all the school levels before it as physical prove to say he was where he said he was. Like say a high school diploma, so he can even get into the medical school he needed to. Let's just say it was going to be a lot of work that he needed to get done; even with the help of his magic. And even then, Harry wasn't completely sure that he would be able to do it anyway; not fool prove at any rate.

Worst yet Harry knew he wasn't even in the American system at all and was pretty much what could be called a ghost because he had absolutely no paper; no birth certificate, not social security number no nothing. In any country making it just that much more difficult to get things done. Or at least as far as he knew he was.

Harry knew that he would need these papers if he wanted to do anything with his life other than somehow be deported back to whatever country they thought he was from; and then most likely shipped off again because he doesn't truly belong anywhere in this world.

At least not according to his nonexistent papers he doesn't. Which was something Harry had learned from both his uncle's rants when he was younger and listening in to conversations around him. However currently it was the knowledge, as well as the lack of skills to do anything about it, that was bothering Harry the most. After all, for the last couple of years he had been trained to always do his 'missions' to perfection and currently he couldn't no matter what training he had; which was bothering Harry something fierce.

Some of the other information Harry had been able to find out was that currently the value of gold was on the raise, which was or would be extremely helpful to Harry once he got everything sorted out. Or if anything else would be helpful in his in sorting everything out; even if that wasn't completely legal to do. After all, in both this world and the world he had escaped from there was one really large thing they had in common, this was that Money talks; Hell, in some case it spoke better than any other paper did.

But this was something that Harry was slightly weary about doing if only because there was a chance he could be caught doing it; or have the person he bribed holding it over his head in the future for doing so. Which was something Harry wouldn't put past someone, who accepted money to do another illegal task, to do to him.

Though if he did have to do that, and used his magic to help with that, it wouldn't be as risky in being caught. Seeing, as if he did it right, no one would actually be remembering doing anything for him and then would have no reason to try use something like that against him.

Currently Harry was still staying out on the cliff in his tent; pretending to be a camper just trying to get a bit of relaxation done. At least he was going to do so until he got everything settled and found a way to make everything he had planned to run smoothly as possible. Because even after a month and a half Harry wasn't completely sure and comfortable with the work he had done; not yet anyway.

Though at the same time he knew that he would have to move some time real soon as seeing as he was starting to get some looks and had overheard some others speaking about how weird it was that he was staying up on the cliff as long as he had. Meaning he was starting to really catch some unwanted attention, and if he didn't want it to get worse he would have to figure out something to do about it.

Luckily, Harry had found someone who could help him get the papers he needed, for a rather high price that is, and after a memory wipe, as well as a thorough search and destroy of all the information the guy had on him; which was quite a bit letting Harry know without even check that yes the man in question had been planning on blackmailing him later on. Harry had started working on finishing his education.

Or at least had gone and taken his GED and was on his way to an accelerated Medical degree; using the knowledge he already had to reach the levels he should be at. Not the greatest plan but one that Harry could work with for now. If he had to Harry could make it look better at a later date; with a little bit of magic to help it along.

However, at the moment Harry didn't feel like it was necessary to do so. Currently, he felt that how he did in whatever collage he chose to go to would be the really decision maker out of everything. That would reflect on how his life would turn out, just like nearly every other student out there.

Though exactly were Harry was going to go to get this medical degree he hadn't been completely sure about; he never thought about what collages he was going to go to due to being part of the wizarding world. Though he knew that at least right now he had the money for it and then some; so at least in that regards he was good.

He had even set a good chunk set aside for a house to be built for him; a place that would be all Harry's and a sanctuary from all his troubles. At least he hoped it would be. He was thinking of having it somewhere around here seeing as Harry was really starting to like this place; what with him actually knowing his way all around it. Not to mention have a place where he had finally got his first taste freedom just seemed right to Harry.

Plus, it wasn't like Harry couldn't afford to go to the school of his choice or live where ever he wanted with the money he had. Hell, if Harry wanted to he could have several houses build on any chunk of land he deiced to purchase, and then just live off the money he still had left.

That is if he felt like it. Because with how much money he could own if, and when, he decided to turn all the gold he had, in to actual cash then he would end up sitting on a rather large fortune. And that was without adding all the jewels either cut or uncut, that he currently owned; all of which he had in his trunk.

Seeing as a single Gallon was worth at least a good fifteen dollars depending on just where he sold it; more often time it was worth even more then that. Then add to that that he had over a million Gallons in his trunk, with just golden gallons alone. Would mean that when he did sale them off he'd have a good fifteen million dollars if he wanted; not including what it would be added if he decided to sell his other items or found a place that pay him more for his gold.

At the same time Harry didn't, and wouldn't, hesitate in the least bit when it came to spending money. Not, if it could get him the things he needed, and the things he had lacked while growing up, and things that would help him keep the freedom he had fought so hard to finally get.

So, when Harry did at long last get everything together and finally get the home he had wanted all his life. He was going to do the best he could to make it be just what he wanted; not to mention the safest and most likely as isolated as Harry could get it. Say what you will, but Harry honestly wasn't a people person in the least bit; having learned not to trust people the hard way. So, if he had it his way there wouldn't be too many people around his house, or even know about said house if he had the choice.

Honestly, what could he say after everything he had been through Harry want a home that was just his, and his alone. He'd get his socializing, what he had to that is, by his medical school, and then by whatever he decided to do with that education. Currently, Harry was debating if he wanted to go work at a hospital somewhere nearby or maybe somehow get into this CDC everyone seemed so proud of.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed him through the years stealing nearly everything from him. But what happens when Harry is given a chance to get it all back? A chance Harry quickly takes. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there did give him back what he lost? Will he find it worth it? Or will he attempt to go back to the world he was in before even when he knows what is waiting for him there?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or the Walking dead.

 **Chapter three**

It had been a good four years since Harry had decided to go through the veil in the first place, and for a good long while it had actually been really nice; nearly everything Harry had dreamed of in fact. He really should have known with his luck it wasn't going to last; just looking at his past showed that.

Harry had been able to get into the collage he had wanted, Emory University, had gotten on the fast track for the medical degree that he had wanted; he had even managing to finish the degree a good year fast then he had thought was possible. With some of the highest grades the school had seen in a long while; opening up numerus jobs for Harry because of this.

These grades, and the job opportunities they opened up for him, were something Harry was incredibly proud of; as it was something he had done on his own. Even if he was able to get such amazingly high grades from a combination of the perfectionist training he had been forced to undertake, and the information the veil had downloaded in to his brain in the first place.

But still it wasn't like he hadn't worked for those grades. Because he had, Harry had long since learned to put a hundred percent in everything he did and considering what those grades could mean for his future meant Harry had put everything he could in learning everything he need; and then some.

Not only that but Harry, after he had gotten out of school, had managed to get the job that he had wanted since he had first arrived in this new world. A new world that had quickly became his home and that he already loved more than the world he had originally came from.

Well, he had gotten one of the jobs he had debating on getting. After a lot of hard work and debating Harry had decided that between working in the CDC or the Harrison Memorial Hospital that he would rather work at CDC in the long run.

Mainly because well, while Harry liked the idea of helping others like he would be in this hospital he wasn't completely sure that he had the bed side manner necessary to be a doctor. At least not for the long hours that a doctor would be need to have, what with his lack of ability to connect or strongly show the emotions he was feeling. The few people he had worked with during school never hesitate in telling him he could lack empathy at times. Something Harry wasn't sure if was true or not seeing as most of the time the students who told him this seemed to rather jealous of how fast Harry was learning everything. But still Harry would rather be save the sorry; especially when it came to other people.

But at the same time, even if he didn't think he would best fit in a permeant job at the hospital, Harry did want to be able to help others. He really did want to be able to do things like heal others from injuries, like he hadn't been able to have done for himself while he was growing up.

Yet, at the same time he could so see the mixing of magical healing and the more normal healing doing more help at the CDC then it would at the Hospital; not to mention a bit more privacy in doing so. Meaning he would be able to hide just what he had done a lot easier then he would in other places. So, he felt that in the end he would be able to do more than he would have been able to at the hospital without too many people questioning he about just what he was doing. Making it so his choice to be more obvious to himself.

At the same time, to satisfy his growing need he had to actually help other, or as Hermione used to call it his saving people syndrome, in a more hands on way then he was doing in the CDC, Harry did spend time volunteering at the Harrison Memorial Hospital.

What could he say by volunteering like he did, he was able keep the skill he had with healing sharp and he was able to satisfy his urge to help other. Besides it wasn't like the hospital didn't need any volunteers; especially ones with the skills he had. It was like having a skilled unpaid doctor right on hand; something that the hospital wasn't willing to toss way so easily.

Not only that but at the same time Harry was using the small amount of time that he did work at the hospital as a way to get himself to socialize more than he had been; something that Harry didn't really do at the CDC as everyone seemed to be too busy to do so. It was like most of the CDC was about as antisocial as Harry himself was most of the time. Which most of the time Harry did enjoy, but at the same time he knew that he needed to socialize more, or it could very easily bite him in the ass later on.

Because of the time that he spent in the hospital Harry felt that he was actually starting to open up a little more than he had been, not only that but at the same time Harry felt that he was getting slightly more in tune with his emotions then he had been before.

Even if a majority of the hospital was still calling Harry an icy bastard behind his back, while he continued to act like he couldn't hear them insult him like that; as well as remind himself he was there for the patents and not the other doctors. At the same time Harry wondered if he had miss some sort of social ques and that was why they didn't like him?

Currently Harry was volunteering, and doing most of the work, to help a coma/shot wound victim; whom he had been informed by the man's partner in the police squad was called Rick Grimes.

Harry had managed to heal the gun wound the man had no problem; managing to make sure wouldn't affect the man in question later on with a little help from his Magic. Which he had made sure to do in such a way no one would expect he hadn't done anything but shown so high skills when it came healing others. Though like most doctors, even those that had been in the magical world, he had no idea what to do when it came to problems of the mind. Besides waiting it out that is; which was what Harry was currently doing.

Though at the same time, even if he did have to leave Rick in a coma, Harry did have a slight advantage compared to the other doctors that were in similar situations as him. See as he could, and did, subtly use his magic to help Rick stay in shape instead of letting the muscles and strength he had withered away as he laid in his bed. It wasn't much, and Harry honestly wished that he could do more, but at the moment Harry was doing what he could; without being blatantly obvious about it.

And when it really came down to it Harry didn't really know Rick at all. Only that he was the first living person he had been given by the hospital to help by himself, and because of that he seriously wanted to do his best for him. Yet, at the same time didn't see why putting himself at risk of being discovered, and therefor experiment on, was something he wanted to do for a complete stranger, so yes Harry kept the magical help he was giving Rick as subtilty as he could.

Besides his job, and the collage he had been able to complete, Harry had also been able to slowly but surely transfer the majority of his gold into cash. Making it so he could at long last get his own home. One that had actually took most of the time Harry had been in collage to set up and build. A home that had the construction workers, whom he had hired to build everything, look at him like he was insane when they saw just what he wanted.

Before putting him off as some type of eccentric billionaire, an economical eccentric billionaire seeing as he had the entire place made so it didn't run on electricity in the least bit. Instead everything was powered by solar, wind and water power or something similar to that. At least that is what it looked like to the builders that were setting up everything when it reality the majority of the this Harry was going be mainly powered by Harry's magic and the wild magic of the earth; with the few things that couldn't be powered by either of those being powered by previous mention source of energy.

Still the fact that Harry was, in the mind of the construction workers, and economical eccentric billionaire didn't bother those that were building his home considering with just how much work he was giving them, and the time it was going to take them, meant that all the construction workers were going to get a very large payment out of it. Making it so the workers where willing to utterly over look the fact Harry wasn't quite normal for the pay they were going to get.

Because it took so long for Harry's house to actually get built this meant Harry had actually had to have an apartment near campus as his house was being built. If only because he didn't want others to ask where he lived only to find out he either lived in his trunk or a tent that he had gotten out of said trunk. That would raise way too many questions for Harry to answer; even if both things were magical and were large, not to mention a lot safer, then the apartment he had spent the years in.

Unfortunately, because of the fact Harry was paranoid and didn't want anyone to seriously know just where he was going to be living, those construction workers wouldn't be remembering just where they had built Harry's home. Or what exactly they built for that matter; it would be rather vague for a bit before their mind would tell them it wasn't really that important.

Harry made this so with a little help from his magic. Without any guilt in his mind as he did so because of the really high pay check Harry had given them in return for what he had done. Each having a good two thousand dollars more than Harry was actually supposed to pay them as small way to say sorry for messing with their mind in the first place.

Say what you will about Harry messing with the construction workers mind's but as it stood, he really didn't want anyone knowing where he lived. Or just what he lived like for that matter. To him his home was his sanctuary, a place where he could be alone, and no one could bother him in. It was just like what his trunk had become to him, both in his old world and the new one, a representation of the freedom he now had. And he felt that if anyone knew about it, they would somehow do something that would destroy that; something he wasn't willing to risk. Something he wasn't sure he would ever be able to risk.

In the end on, the little over fifty-five acers of land that Harry had purchased and had his home set up on, what Harry had when everything was said and done was, something very similar to the houses that the Black family, and the Potter family had before he had gone through the veil.

Something Harry did both because, he had grown to love those types of houses and as a way to honor both the Black and Potter family. Because despite everything he had been through Harry still did want to honor his godfather, as well as his parents, in some way. And he felt that by living in a house that was similar to the ones they had spent so much time together in, Grodic Hallow, in his parent's case, and a cleaned up, 12 Grimmauld place, in Sirius's case was the one way Harry could think that would honor them all. Not only that but the designs of building like those were a lot easier to ward then the more modern looking homes.

Harry's home was a large Manor that sat almost directly in the middle of the land he had purchased. Which before he had even began building on he had first had all of it fenced in, by ten-foot-high stone walls with the only entrance to the entire place being a door made of Iron wood that could only open when Harry pushed his magic through it.

Though this part he only truly activated after all the building was done so that the key he had made for the construction workers would open the door for them; at least it did until everything was done with. There was less question that way, and at the same time gave Harry the protection he wanted for his home.

The manor itself, was a large one with three floors to it; four if you included the small basement that Harry had added in. Each floor having its own design and place in the Manor, and each floor equal in size to the one above or below it; leaving the building looking more square shaped then the more normal almost pyramid shapes most building took.

On the first floor there was a large kitchen, a large dining room, an even large living room, which connected to a library that Hermione would have been jealous of; as well as two half bathrooms. Harry, rather than using everything in his trunks instead used some of it, while buying quite a few new things to furnish the rooms. After all his trunk didn't have some of the more Muggle like things that his house would need.

This including fully stocking both the kitchen, which held a wood burning stove as well as a stone baked oven. Harry also decided to go all out when it came to his kitchen by having all new cooking supplies, spices, dry foods, canned foods, meats and vegetables, added to it. All of which were treated similar to all the other food supplies he had and had preservation spells added to them.

The dining room was a large family style dining room that had one very large long table surrounded by chairs. Why exactly Harry had it set up this way when it was just him eating there, making it seem like a large waste of space, he didn't know. But thought perhaps he had made it that way in the hopes that he would one day have a large enough family to have them all join in at the table and eat together.

After all, despite everything he had been though, and how he had acted at times, Harry never really got rid of the dream he had for a family of his own. Besides again it was something that reminded him of Sirius seeing as it was the table him and his godfather had eaten at the rare chance they had actually been able to eat together.

When it came to the living room, since the house in question wasn't on that ran on electricity, nor was it ever going to be, this mean there wasn't any large screen televisions or anything like that in it. Seeing as Harry never seen the point, nor really ever had the chance to actually enjoy anything like that and didn't feel like doing so now that he had the chance.

Instead Harry had several very comfortable couches, two sets of love seats as well as a couple of recliners station around the room. With several indoor activities placed on different tables that were placed around the room in several different strategic places. These items included cards, notebooks, pencils, color pencils, pens, charcoal, parchment, drawing paper, wood for carving, carving tools, different types of clay, quite a bit of yarn, needles, hooks, and board games as well as several different forms of instruments; with the books for them beside them.

When Harry looked at this room he couldn't help but feel that this was perhaps how the Potter family room would have looked if they hadn't been attacked and couldn't help but want to keep it like that. Again, hoping that sometime in the future it would turn in to a real family room instead of just looking like one.

The last room, besides the two half bathrooms that is, was that of the library, which Harry had furnished with thick comfortable chairs, a few tables, solar panel lamps, thick candles, as well as a couple of oil lamps and several battery-operated flashlights in worst came to worst type of scenario. He also had large wooden bookshelves that went around the whole room. Bookshelves which were full of book after book on different things; some for information and some for just pure enjoyment. After all it wasn't like you could read too much or anything like that now was it. Besides most time information was well worth its weight in gold.

The Second floor was where the bedrooms, and bathing area were located; and honestly was where Harry put the most thought into when it came to designing. On the second floor, similar to how it had been in the houses he had inherited by his family, there were eight large bedrooms to be found. And considering this was going to be his home, for what Harry hoped was a long while, he did his best to make it look like he always dreamed his future home would look like; taking some examples from what Sirius had told him his parent's house had looked like as he did so.

The largest of which was the Master bedroom; something that could be found at the very end of the second floor. Separate from everyone else and having no doors except the main one in the hall to enter it; unlike the other rooms. The master bedroom was actually Harry's room, and had a large master bathroom that was attached to it.

Besides the eight rooms, there were also four separate full-sized bathrooms in his house. Each one being large in size, and each on having, a toilet, a sink, a wooden cupboard with clean towels in it, a large full-sized tub and a shower in them.

These Bathrooms that Harry planned to make like those that had been in the wizarding world, meaning they ran of both magic and runes; which combined with both Harry's magic and the wild magic that the world had meant that they would most likely always work as long as the runes on them remained in place. Which would be needed considering the fact there was no electricity in his home.

As for how the rooms themselves looked, well Harry's room had a large king-sized bed in it right in the center of the room, and a large window that held a balcony that was facing all the land that Harry owned. While the colors of his room were done in shade of green and brown, giving the room a rather down to earth nature look; which was as far from any of the Hogwarts colors as you could get.

Much to Harry's gratefulness who wanted nothing that reminded of his hellish stay at Hogwarts anyway. To further help with the more forest theme Harry's room had taken Harry had several potted plants in his room ranging from several different types of flowers near the balcony; to two small trees on either side of his bed. All and all Harry really adored the way his room both looked and smelled.

On the other hand, the other rooms where done in calming colors, and had similar but different themes too them; all done in a more nature directed, but calming, way. Again, Harry wasn't completely sure why he had each room done this way, only that he both wanted to respect those who had cared for him, and he got a gut feeling that they would be needed some time in the future. That and, well, it was rather fun to do, especially now that he clearly had the money do so with. So, he figured why not.

The first room, the one that was closest to the stairs, was done in shades of lavender, and even had lavender flowers growing on the windows that was in the room; which there were two of. This room had a large queen-sized bed in-between the two windows. A large walk in closet, which in itself, looked to be the size of a small room by itself. At least it did to Harry. This room also had a wooden dresser with a mirror atop in, sitting on the opposite wall of the bed.

Another room was done in shades of blue and white. Giving the room a much more open look and making it look similar to just looking at a clear spring sky; especially when you just stopped and stared up at the ceiling for a bit. This room had a circular large bed that took up a lot of the room in the very center of the bedroom; though to be fair the bed was one that had a dresser built underneath it. This room also had three widows in it that had vine like flowering plants growing around the windows, letting in a pleasant almost honey like scent into the room.

A third room was done in shades of pale peach, this room was one of the rooms that also had a build in bathroom in it, and had a smaller bed pressed against the wall, as well as a small white dresser pressed against the adjacent wall that the bed was on. Leaving plenty of room that had sun shining directly on it from the large window that was taking up half the wall of the room. A large window that just happened to be in grabbing distance of the taller branches of a large peach tree just outside the third bedroom.

The fifth room was the one that was the furthers from the master bedroom, and it one of the least decorated room out of the lot as something told Harry to hold off on decorating it for now and to simply leave a large bed, with serval different color blankets as well as a large oak dresser in it. This room also had almost complete divider in the middle making more like two rooms that were attached together then just a single room by itself. Neither one really decorated in the least bit; and one side actually completely empty at the moment. This room was also right beside one of the bathrooms; along with the sixth bedroom which was right beside this one.

When it came to the sixth room it was done is shades of green and blue and was a rather sea themed room. It had a similar themed bed in the side with an older, large chest at the foot of the bed. Along with that there was a dresser under the large single window that this room had. A window that was open to another side of the grounds. Where a small lake could be seen from the window. This room also had several plants on the outside of the window in the form of what almost looked like hanging baskets; the flowers in these baskets where several large deep blue flowers that Harry couldn't name but loved the smell of none the less.

The seventh room, was another split room, but this had both the rooms decorated on one side Harry had shades of green, with burst of bright colors here and there. Giving the room a look similar to a grassy meadow. This room and several hanging flower pots of wild flowers growing on the inside. Not only that but it had a large circular very fluffy looking bed in the very center. It was a very feminine room, very open room that Harry found rather relaxing; despite the fact that it was obviously made with a female in mind.

The other side of the room, or the other bedroom that was attached to this room, was done in delicate shade of pink and yellow, it was a bright cheerful room that actually had Harry smiling slightly when he entered it. The room had a smaller circular bed with thick fluffy pillows, a white comforter, and a soft pink bed canopy lightly set above the bed. This was a room of a young girl, and it was a cheerful warm comforting room at that.

Then there was the eighth bedroom, which was actually the second largest room and the one that was the closest to the Master bedroom; it was also the room that was closest to the next bathroom that was in the hallway. This room was done in similar shades that Harry's room was done in, though it had more brown then green; unlike Harry's room which held more green then brown. There was also a large bed off to the side of the room, as well as a bookshelf that was currently empty, and a tall dresser that was beside a window; giving the same view as Harry's balcony did.

Currently all the rooms were rather empty and didn't have much personality in them but again something was telling Harry not to add anything else to them yet. That more personality would be added to them at a later date. And since Harry's didn't have a reason not to listen to this feeling, nor did he have any other ideas as what to do with the rooms in question Harry decided that for now it'd be best to leave them alone. After all it wasn't like he'd be living in any of them but is own room any time soon.

The entire third floor was made up of just two large rooms that only had a single wall in between them to separate them, a single door on the wall linking the two rooms together. These two rooms, where the most obvious magical rooms in the house and were the ones Harry himself did most of the work on instead of the construction workers. These two rooms were highly protected and were made as a way to both help Harry, and as a way to keep his more paranoid ideas in check.

This was because Harry had actually placed what could be considered a full medical bay in one of the rooms; one that was so fully stocked that there was enough medically supplies to actually run a hospital by itself for at least a year. All stored away and neatly packed away in hidden spots of the medical room due to Harry's magic.

While he used the other half of the third floor, as an overly large magically expanded storage, one that was quite similar to his trunk. In fact, half the supplies that had been in his trunk had been placed in this room; along with a whole bunch of other things Harry's magic and paranoia told him that he would need.

This included things like, even more guns and bullets, which for some reason Harry couldn't help but be really attached and had begun to buy them like no other; under different magically designed disguises so as to not attract to much attention to what he was doing.

Then there was the case upon case of bottle water; along with a good hundred jugs of water as well. That Harry strong felt the need to stock up on. Which, when you consider the fact that most beings needed water to survive wasn't a hard thing to understand why Harry felt such a strong need to get them. Even when you consider that most wizards could actually summon water from the very air around them if they ever needed to.

Along with the water Harry found himself also getting the gut feeling that he for some reason needed to purchase clothes of all sizes, for all types of weather, for both genders at that. Something Harry found himself questioning a bit before he remembered a warning the goblins had given him about wild magic and how if it gave you a warning, or a gut feeling that you should always follow because when magic does this it is trying to help you.

On top of the clothes Harry was also directed into feeling the need to also purchase Daggers, again of all shapes and sizes, blankets of all types as well as thicknesses; even a couple of baby blankets as well. Which Harry felt a bit of joy in as he felt that maybe this meant he could or would be having a sort of family some time soon. After all, why else would his magic, and wild magic of this new earth be direction to buy of this?

Then Harry found himself grabbing different types of food, all which he quickly had charmed under preservation spells, but since Harry already had a good deal of food in storage his magic didn't bother him much with this. Except when it came to things such as baby food, and baby formula, which just like when it came to the baby blankets he had grabbed earlier left him feeling oddly hopeful yet utterly confused.

At first Harry wasn't too sure about listening to the feeling his magic was giving him, even with the warning the goblins had given him, but then he just knew that by ignoring the feeling he was getting he'd end up in a situation that could be even worse the training contract had been.

Something Harry really didn't want to happen, and since he could always remember his magic always trying to do the best for him Harry completely and utter listened to it. After all, nothing it had him doing was hurting him in any way. In fact, in most cases Harry really wanted, and would have done, what his magic was urging him to do anyway. Like the size of the manor, the rooms in the manor even the amount of land the manor was on.

Speaking of the land around the manor that was something Harry really loved, and it was everything that he had in mind ever since he had first thought of making his own home. It was everything Harry had ever dreamed of since he was a child and even more then that.

You see, Harry had always loved nature, and thought he always would. He just loved seeing it, rather it be just looking at it from any nearby window, no matter how small or dirty said window was, or better yet walking around in it during the small chances he was able to during his training.

So, it could be put bluntly that nature was something that Harry simply adored, had always really adored; in almost any form. Be it a forest, a farm, lakes, mountains, or even the sea; Harry adored nature.

In fact, Harry always felt much more at home in nature then he ever could in a city; something about it put his very being at peace. Which is why when he purchased land of his own, and it was a really large amount of land at that, Harry tried to have as much nature fit in it as he possible could; without it because too much and end up damaging others because of it that is.

What this meant was that within the stone fencing that was around his land, Harry had a large forest taking up almost a good twenty-five acres of land by itself. With everything that a forest natural held in it, within said forest. Be it birds, rabbits, deer, to a family of foxes to even a small pack of wolves; which Harry had spelled to be unable to get within ten acres of his house. All of these things and more called the forest within Harry's home their home as well.

On another ten acres of land Harry had a farm that had all sorts of fruits, vegetables and grain on it. Fruits, vegetables and grains that had taken a good year to grow to their best potential and that was with help from both potions as well as several bursts of magic from Harry himself to further boost their growth.

All of which had been planted just as the house had been finished, meaning that they only just began to grow once Harry had first moved in it. Leaving Harry with an almost sense of pride because he was become self-sufficient due to everything he was doing.

Then on another ten acres of land was row upon row of trees all which bore fruit or nuts of some sort and all of which like the farm had taken Harry time, potions and a good dose of his own magic to get them as far along as they were; and they had already been a couple of years old when he had first had them planted.

Though now they were all large, and heavy with different types of fruit; leaving a really wonderful smell perfuming the air around them. Not to mention attract some of the safer animals from the forest to feast upon them.

One the last nine acres of land were something that Harry got on almost a lark when he overheard one of the construction workers comments. One that really stuck to Harry and caused him to use two of the remaining acres to place a huge manmade lake that held tons of different fishes he had shipped in and was starting to become hope to a flock of ducks that had decided to stay there.

On the last six acres of land, beside those that his home had been built on, Harry used to house all the animal he had purchased for the farm. Mainly because one, he felt that it truly wouldn't have been an actual farm unless there were the animals on it, and two it had almost felt like his magic had egged him on to getting them like he had several other things.

These animals included several chickens and a muted rooster, so that Harry could have eggs as well as a chicken dinner once the chickens were unable actually lay anymore eggs. Four Cows, which Harry knew were going to used for both milk, as well as, meat once they got older. Six different Goats, five female and one male, which again would be used for milk; as well as anything else they could prove helpful with. Three pigs, two females and a male, which would be used for meat. Two Cattle to help with pulling things along as well as to help breed the Cows, and then there was the four different horses which were for both ridding purposes as well as the fact that Harry simply loved horses.

Harry had decided to use a large amount of the land to make sure that the animals in question had plenty of room to move around in. Not to mention to have a bit of extra room so that the animals could breed; which was something Harry did want to happen eventual. Though if worse came to worse and it turned out he hadn't given them enough room, Harry did know all the spells necessary to expand the area they were in; similar to how his magical tents had been.

All of that made his home a truly beautiful place, a place that to Harry looked and felt like a true paradise. But that wasn't all there was to his new home; not in the least bit. Harry had, behind the construction workers back, did a little work himself on the large stone walls that surrounded his home; adding a little bit more protection to them.

Even if doing this made Harry feel like that there really wasn't a limit to how paranoid he could be. But at the same it what he was doing only felt right, and something Harry had learned was to listen to his feelings; even if what they screamed at him to do often seemed to be rather insane at the time. Besides having extra protection around something never hurt, and it wasn't like anyone was going to complain about it; considering he was basically out in the middle of nowhere anyway.

So, it was because of those feeling that had Harry crawling all over the stone fences, slowly carving in tiny runes that would enable to stone fence to take in both the wild magic from the earth and the spare magic that Harry left off to make itself stronger. Not to mention making it so that with the extra magic in the fences that stone could repair itself if any damage was done to it; even damage done by time.

And Harry did this to the entire stone gate, the one that went around the whole fifty acres that Harry owned; something which had taken Harry literally several months to do so. Several long exhausting months at that; made even worse because of the fact Harry still had to go through school while he was doing this.

But in the end, he felt it was worth it, and would repeat it again if given a second chance. Though, at the same time, Harry felt good about being able to do some things to his home by himself; at least when it came to actually using his hands instead of purely with his magic.

One of the biggest things he wanted to do that was set up the even more protections for his home. Because even if things had been going so well for Harry lately, he could still recall just how bad things had been for Harry in the past, and at the same time he knew what kind of luck he had.

So, because of that he honestly felt that that despite the walls he still wasn't protected enough. And to be truthful Harry was entirely sure if he would ever really feel like he was completely protected ever again. But still he was determined to at the very try his best to make it as safe as he could.

Harry knew he was paranoid, he was rather proud of the fact he was paranoid in fact because it was that paranoia that made it so Harry could survive as much as he had. That made it so he made it out as whole as he did when it came to his past. And he felt that it was that very paranoia that would keep him alive in the future as well. For that Harry would happily embrace his paranoia and milk it for all its worth.

He also knew that he most likely wouldn't need all the wards he was going to be putting up. What when you consider the fact that that there were no other wizards here, or any of the creatures wizards usually warded against.

Not to mention he knew that in the long term that questions would be asked because of the wards he had up. Wards which would keep others out or even unable to actually see his home, but at the same time Harry simply couldn't sleep in the least bit while his home was so unprotected.

Seeing as without the wards, and other protections that Harry wanted to put up, the only thing that would be protecting his home would be the rune enforced ten-foot-high stone fence that surrounded his home; which to Harry wasn't nearly enough. Not by a long shot. Not when you thought of the fact that a ten-foot-high fence could be climbed up, or even had a fence put up against to allow someone up them. After all there wasn't any protection against that; at least there hadn't been.

At the same time Harry realized that he couldn't use normal electronic as a means of protection for his home, for several different reasons. One of those reason being his magic which, when he wasn't suppressing it like he did while he was at work, could cause the more high-tech electronics to go haywire; though because of the control Harry had it was safe to use around more basic electronics.

Sadly, most security devise lend more toward the more complicated electric devises then the more basic. So that was out, because there was no way Harry was going to keep his magic suppressed at all times; especially not in the place that was supposed to be his sanctuary.

The second reason being that Harry couldn't bring himself to actually trust the electronic devises that were used for security and wouldn't put it past someone to put something in them so that the so-called protection to spy on him; or something similar to that.

Which if that did happen would expose the fact that Harry had magic to whoever was on the other end of the spying equipment. Considering the fact that his magic was something Harry wanted to keep from everyone, if only so he didn't end up on a scientist's experimentation table, this made being found out a seriously a no go.

After all was already hard enough keeping his magic from his fellow workers at the CDC and the hospital; he didn't want to have to also be on guard at his home as well. Not when his home was one of the few places Harry was able to let down his guard and relax in anyway.

The third, and the last main reason why Harry didn't want to use something like electronic protection, was the fact that electronic protection could be turned off, or hacked into by others from the outside, which Harry didn't, couldn't even, feel safe with. Because in the end all it would take is one power outage and the protection would disappear.

But mostly in the end it just boiled down to the fact that Harry honestly felt safer using magic to protect both him and his things. Because he knew how magic worked, why it worked the way it did, and could set it up himself without having to depend on someone else to do so. Meaning in Harry mind that a magic form a protection was just what he needed.

Knowing this, and knowing that his instincts, as well as all the training that he had been forced to undergo, wouldn't let him rest until he had gotten all the protection he felt was needed up. Harry got quickly to work in making his home as protected as he could get it.

Starting off with the more basic wards that would do things like keep pest such as, mosquitos, rats, cockroaches, and other such things out of his home. This was one of the most basic wards that was in place on most homes, rather it be Manors or even magical enchanted tents.

Then, after placing that ward down and after making sure it was completely anchored in place, Harry slowly started to get into the stronger and more difficult wards. Wards such as a temperature control ward, which was a ward that would keep the area inside it a nice even warm temperature; never getting too hot or too cold within it.

Another ward Harry placed on his home was a ward that would keep anyone who wasn't invited from entering in. To get passed through this ward the person, or persons, in question had to be personally invited in by Harry and then actually written into the ward if they wanted to continue coming in and out of said ward; instead of one time entrance a simple vocal command would give them. This was one of the wards Harry had been the most determined to place up; even if when added with all the other wards he planned to have would make it seem a little over the top to most.

Next would be another one of the wards Harry had been the insistent on putting in place and it was a ward that was more of a highly powered charm then an actual ward. It was the charm that was on his parents' home, and the one that had been on his Godfather's house before he took it down. This was the fidelius charm which Harry knew would keep his house invisible to all others unless he, himself, decided to tell them where his house was. Seeing as Harry had set himself as the secret keeper, and honestly Harry didn't see himself telling anyone just where his own sanctuary was; not in the least bit.

At the same time with the Charm in place Harry knew that the other ward seemed to be obsolete but felt rather safe than sorry. Because like time after time in the wizarding world things had shown Harry that the fidelius charm wasn't impeccable and that it could be taken down; most of the time in the worst possible moments. So, the other wards where there as a more of a just in case situation when or if such an incident did occur.

After that Charm was fully in place Harry went back to the wards he wanted to put on his home. Going with an Egyptian protection ward next. This one was a ward that worked in two different ways, one it did as the name suggestion and acted that acted similar to a giant dome shaped shield around the entire place. A shield that once in place wouldn't let anything that meant danger to those inside the ward inside. And two, like a lot of different Egyptian wards it would also attack those that were trying to get inside when they weren't invited in. In this case it would depend on the danger the person, or thing, involved would mean to who was in the ward.

In the case of being no danger, it would knock out who every was attempting to get past and transport them to a small holding cell that Harry had turned the basement into. Which is where Harry could question and then erase the memory of the person in question before releasing them.

But if the person, or thing meant, actual harm for the person inside the ward would attack them not letting them in but burning them, how badly depending on just how much danger they were to others. With the worst-case scenario, being a deadly threat to those in the ward, being burned until they were nothing but ashes.

This Egyptian ward was placed outside the limits of his home, and outside the limits of the fidelius charm by a good several feet. Technically not legal seeing as he didn't own the land it was on, but a hell of a security Harry wasn't willing to lose even if it wasn't technically allowed. And it wasn't like there was anyone out there protesting him doing so anyway.

After these wards Harry did a good twenty more of each one, overlapping each other, similar to the layers of an onion, making sure that they all acted with one another and were powered by a combination of Runes, his own magic and the wild magic of this earth.

By the time that Harry was done with all the wards, that he felt where needed in place, he actually had over a hundred different wards both over and around his home; all which were for either, protection, to keep the entire place hidden from searching eyes, or for the comfort of the people, animal and things, inside the wards.

However, all of this had been completed almost a year ago and for the next almost seven months after that, things had gone extremely well for Harry. But then about three months ago things had taken a turn for the worst for the now twenty-one-year-old Harry.

When he finally got the answers as to why his magic had been so instance on him putting up so much protection, besides his own paranoia that is, and why it had him purchase so many different weird items in bulk.

As the world he had been sent to, the one that he had slowly but surely started to call his home, went straight to hell in head basket. As some sort of disease, that no one could really pin down or name, made the dead begin to raise hungry for human flesh; it was something straight out of a horror movie. A horror movie that now seemed to his new life.

So, when it came to down to it...coming here for a new start, yeah that worked so wonderfully for him now didn't it. And yet, still Harry couldn't quite say that he honestly regretted coming here; at least not yet he hadn't. He wasn't sure if he ever would, considering the fact his magic had done what it could to make him better prepared for everything that was happening. Making it so he wasn't hit nearly as bad as any of the others out there.

Harry had actually been at the hospital, working his volunteer hours alone; like he usually did. Doing what he could to help a comatose patient named Rick Grimes when he had found out everything had just turned on end for him, as well as everyone else in the world.

Truthfully, He had already heard the rumors about what was going on, and had held them with a grain of salt, considering where he had worked. But at the same time, knowing and actually seeing how things went down where two totally different things. Something Harry had long since learned but still remained a bit surprised each time it happened.

However, this surprise didn't stop Harry from pushing his patient into an abandon room, before throwing up several spells to make the room unnoticeable, as well as couple to keep others from entering. Doubling the powers in said wards when he saw that the walking dead were starting started to enter the other rooms. Doing so once more again when he saw the military started opening fire at all the dead; actually hitting a couple of the panicked doctors as they did so.

Harry seeing this became tense and wished he had brought some of his weapons with him, even if he had to hide them with magic to get them past the security of this place. But knowing that he hadn't and that at the moment it was safest for him, not to mention for Rick who was depended on him because he was still in a coma, that they remained unnoticed by anyone, be it walker or Military, Harry didn't move them from the room they were currently in.

Because at the moment they were probably in the safest part of the hospital, considering the room that they were in was being protected from everything outside it; as the wards Harry had just put up held against all the insanity that was going on outside.

Harry, as all the chaos that was going on outside went on, found himself ignoring it as he felt himself settle back into a much colder and utterly numb mind set. One that he had gained through all the training he had undergone, and a mindset that help Harry through all the harshest decision he had to make. One that Harry had been in each and every time he had been sent on a mission by the Order; to prove his usefulness.

In this cold mindset Harry was able to ignore the screams and cries that were coming from outside the room, as he began to make a plan on just what he was going to do next. Because it was obvious to him that right now he wouldn't be able to do much of anything here; that he wouldn't be any help with anything there. At least not any help that would have any effect on anything that is.

But there was one thing Harry knew that he could do, and that was make a choice. A choice he was dreading to make as it was the choice on just what he was going to do next. Because as he saw it was that at the time he really had two choices that he could pick from; a decision Harry knew he needed to make quickly.

Choice one was, did he simply put some more wards around Rick, to both protect him and hide him from the walking dead; as well as any else that could mean him harm. Before leaving and going back to work at the CDC where he could hopefully help the others find a cure for whatever was going on. Doing a lot of good for everyone else, instead of just the one?

Or did he take option two. Which was to take a leave of absent from the CDC and stay here to make sure that Rick was okay, help him recover, and when Rick, hopefully, woke up from the coma he was in, inform him of everything that had happened. While helping both him, and who ever may decide to join them, to the CDC. Where, when he did finally get there, he would hopefully be welcomed so he could then help with a cure for whatever was happened out there? In this case could he really put the needs of one over the needs of the Many?

Harry as he thought of these two choices began to internal debate just which one he should choice before, after the gun fire from outside finally ended, he made up his mind as to just what he was going to do. As he chose which plan of action he was going to take; how ever it may damn him later.


	5. Chapter 5

aSummary- Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed him through the years stealing nearly everything from him. But what happens when Harry is given a chance to get it all back? A chance Harry quickly takes. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there did give him back what he lost? Will he find it worth it? Or will he attempt to go back to the world he was in before even when he knows what is waiting for him there?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or the Walking dead.

A.n- Special thanks to one of my reviewer's, kathy20butterfly, who gave me several ideas as well as a good deal of motivation to get this chapter going and out.

 **Chapter Four**

It had been nearly six months since the trouble with the walking dead had really began, and it had been nearly as long since Harry had made his finally choice between staying with his coma patient Rick Grimes or heading to the CDC. A choice that still even after all this time bugged him slightly; leaving him wondering it he had made the right choice.

In the end Harry had made his decision, and in the name of that decision, he put up several more wards up to protect Rick before heading back to the CDC. Which is where Harry honestly felt that he could be helpful at; at least more than he would be if he stayed there with Rick.

That isn't to say that Harry hadn't done his best to help with Rick before he left, or that he hadn't put up several different types of protection around the man, besides the wards he had placed down. Because he had, Harry had done everything he could think of before he left to ensure that Rick was about as safe as could get him under the circumstances.

It was just currently Rick was deep in a coma, there really wasn't much that Harry could actually do about that. Nor was there a lot that he could do to help with anything else there was there either. Not when you consider everything that had already happened there.

In all honestly when Harry thought about staying and guarding Rick, he felt that all he would just be a person staying in a room watching over an unmoving body. And perhaps going on supply runs from time to time when he needed some food or wanted to do something to help someone else.

With each time he went out being yet another risk to both him and Rick for being found out by either the walkers or an unfriendly neighbor. Meaning that, even with the supply runs that Harry could do, he wouldn't be all that much helpful, not in the long run at least. And not if he really wanted Rick to remain hidden while he was so vulnerable. After all, in the end, it was up to Rick himself to actually wake up not Harry.

So instead of leaving himself watching the comatose Rick, doing nothing Harry would consider helpful. At least nothing that couldn't be done by the wards that he had set up around the man anyway, he decided to go to the CDC. Where he could do more work than be a source of information when Rick decided to wake up. If that ever happened in the first place; because some coma patients don't wake up at all; which given how long Rick had been out looked like the case with the man in question.

It wasn't only the fact that Harry felt that he wouldn't be able to be of any real help that assisted in Harry make his final selection on going to the CDC. There was also the undeniably fact of that Harry honestly didn't know Rick at all; having really never met the man before he had ended up being his patient.

And certainly, did not knowing him well enough to potentially put to risk both his life, and potentially the others that he could be saving if he was able to find a cure for whatever was going on. Because as cold as it may seem, Rick was pretty much a stranger to him, and Harry had no reason to risk finding a possible cure to help him.

So, when it came down to it, to Harry, no matter how much he wanted to help Rick, couldn't find it in him to put the life of millions of others at risk for someone he hadn't even really spoke to before. And had only really heard about from his police partner, whom had stopped actually visiting a whole month before; with the man actual wife stopping a week before that.

At the same time even if Harry wasn't willing to stay with Rick, he also wasn't willing to actually leave the man in question alone defenseless, unprotected or underprepared for what was happening if he ever did decide to wake up from the coma he was in.

In that regard at least, Harry knew that he had been able to do something to make sure that Rick was at least partially prepared for everything that had happened. Knowing this did ease a good deal of the guilt off his conscious as he left him to go to the CDC. Because Harry himself knew just how a little bit of extra help, a little bit of extra knowledge, could really affect things.

What Harry had done to help Rick was, well first was make the wards he had made earlier, to keep the walkers out, a lot more permeant then they had been. The ones he had put up before he left would last at least a year; if not perhaps a little longer than that. Not to mention would also keep anyone who meant Rick any actual harm out of the room he was in; making it so they couldn't even see it.

Then Harry went and added even more wards on top of the ones he had just added. Ones that would help keep Rick as healthy as he could be. At least as healthy as he could be while he was in a coma that is. These wards would make it so that Rick's muscles wouldn't waste away from the lack of movement that Rick was doing, and then finally a last ward that would keep all items, be they water or medicine that was in the room be under something similar to a preservation spells; as a just in case.

After that Harry had decided to do a little more for the man and apparated back to his house, only doing so because of the wards both on the hospital room, as well as, the ones that were around his home, where he quickly grabbed several smaller guns, a box of bullets for the guns, along with four different sized blades.

Then he had walked into the back to where he had his storage and grabbed one of the thicker hiking bags that were there. A bag that had subtle bit of magic on it to make it be able to carry a little more than it would otherwise, as well as something to help keep everything in the condition it was place in the bag at.

Once he had grabbing these things, Harry reached into the small side bag that he and transformed his black trunk into a couple of weeks ago. A small side bag that Harry made sure never left his person and was spelled to be unnoticeable by anyone else but him. From this bag Harry took out a good amount of the nonperishable foods out, things like beef jerky, several different types of can goods, a hand held can opener, as well as at least twenty different water bottles.

Once Harry had all these things out he began to fill the hiking bag he had just grabbed up; until said bag was as full as it could get. Seeing this Harry placed the guns as well as the daggers he had grabbed on the bag; making them set in such a way they would be secure on the hiking back in question. After he had finished doing this Harry grabbing the nearest piece of paper he could get his hands on; which happened to be a very eye catching bright blue piece of paper. Something Harry knew was only going to further help what he had planned to do next.

Which was write a long letter to Rick explaining just what was going on outside, then the letter went further on to explain about the supplies Harry had left for him. What was in there, were it was, and how he hoped Rick knew how to handle the weapons he left him. Then after this as a just in case Harry add what he knew about the does and don't when it came to the Walkers.

Which was the basics, don't make loud noises it attracts them, only head shots kill them, they tend to travel in packs, don't get bit by them, and most importantly they were dead and to not hesitate in taking out the brain of one of them. Then to finish of the letter Harry told Rick the current state of his body and how to best recover from any damage that there may be. Before signing it as the volunteer who took care of him and telling him to find him at the CDC if he had any other question he thought Harry could answer.

Once the letter was done Harry cast a spell copying the letter three different times before putting one letter on Rick himself, one on the bag he had brought, and then on the only door of the room right at eye level. By doing this Harry was hopeful that Rick would get at least one of them if he woke up; or all what he had done might turn out to be a waste. Something he really didn't want to happen.

This wasn't the only thing that Harry had done before he had gone back to work at the CDC. No as he was leaving the hospital, under several spells to keep anyone from noticing him as he did so, Harry couldn't help but stop for a minute to just watch the chaos around the city; wondering just what had happened to turn everything he had grown to love into this hell currently before him.

As he did this Harry had several different thoughts pop into his head. All dealing with different ways to help make sure he survived what was going on; and perhaps help other survive as well. And all the ideas being something Harry could see as being rather vital in the long run. That is if things got much worse than they currently were; which when Harry considered basic human nature he could totally see happening.

That in mind Harry knew he had several things he needed to do before he went back to the CDC. Though luckily, because of his magic, Harry didn't see what he was going to be doing taking all too long to get done; especially not when consider Harry already knew the city he was in like the back of his hand. Smirking slightly at this Harry got right to work. After all there was no time like the present.

First, after making sure that his spells were still working, spells that keep others from seeing, hearing, or even smelling him, Harry apparated to the nearest and largest store in the city; one that already had been overrun with Walkers. Making it so that the store in question was ignored or empty of any other living being that maybe nearby.

Then, after making sure to take a higher pathway, so he didn't run into anyone and there for alerting them to the fact he was there, via the metal bats among the ceiling of the store, Harry went over where all the perishable food was stored. Food that had mostly been ignored by any of the others that had been in the stores; looking as if they all grabbed things that were easier to carry or food that lasted longer than things like dairy did.

Seeing this Harry gave a silent smirk to himself. With his spells, or to be more specific with his preservation spells, he could easily use the stuff everyone else was avoiding long after he had gotten it; long after it was supposed to have gone bad. Knowing this Harry quickly began gather all the meat, the seafood, the fruits, and the vegetables that were in grabbing distance; placing them all his side bag /former trunk.

A bag that had a permeant preservation charm built into it, so Harry didn't have to worry about anything spoiling within the bag; not to mention a sorting spell that would make sure all the items placed in the bag would automatically be placed within it neatly.

Though that didn't mean that Harry wasn't going to be going in the bag and placing his own spells on each piece of food he had grabbed at a later date. After all Harry would rather be safe than sorry when it came to things like that.

Plus, Harry couldn't help but think, that with more meat and other sources of food that he had just grabbed this would mean that it would take longer for Harry to need to butcher the animals on his farm; be the domesticated or wild. Something Harry honestly wasn't really looking to forward to as he was becoming slightly attached to some of the animals that were currently on his farm.

Harry after clearing the store of most of its perishables, or all those he could grab without alerting the walkers, or the few panicked people that had finally entered the store, that he was there. Put the next part of his plan into motion.

By going to all the nearby abandon farms and began to basically raid them for all the things he could need. As he did this Harry placed any animal that may still be at the farms, and not eaten by walkers, under status charms, before carefully shrinking them down and putting them all in a safer part of his bag.

After all, if Harry wanted to survive through all of this, and he might need those animals in the long run. Not to mention, it wasn't like without anyone there to help them the animals themselves would survive the Walkers that would be heading there way. Which would be happening very soon if the sounds Harry was hearing from the distance meant anything.

Harry did this to several different farms, and because of this Harry gained, six more cows, a good fifteen more pigs, thirty different chickens, three silenced roosters, four more horse, three dogs, four cats, ten sheep, and two goats; all under status charms and hidden in his bag.

The dogs and cats keep for companionship, because he knew that getting attached to the other animals wasn't the best idea even if he had already done so, moreover Harry knew that the dogs could work with the animals; or end up really protective of their owners. In that last regard it did help though that the three dogs Harry had found were rather young; looking to just recently been weened from their mother; and possible left behind because of that.

With all these animals he had just grabbed, combined with those he already had at his own him, Harry figured if worse came to worse he could even trade some of the animal for something; if he really had to that is. That or perhaps give some of the to other survivors that maybe out there because in the end Harry knew that he couldn't just stay in his home and do nothing while this whole thing happened. Hell, that showed with how instead of going to his home, where he had guaranteed safety, Harry was instead going to the CDC in the hopes of finding a way find a cure for this whole thing.

Harry after doing this felt at the moment he had gotten enough supplies, at least for the time being, but at the same time after seeing just how much damage those walkers could do wasn't completely sure about his home anymore. After all those things were starting to form herds, and that didn't look good in the least bit; for anyone on the opposite side of said herds.

In fact, after seeing the damage a herd could do, Harry felt the need to make his home a little more protected then it was. After all, given how he had lived so far, he felt nothing could be protected enough and knew that given enough time someone could eventually figure out how to get past some of his protection.

Keeping that in mind Harry apparate once more, this time just inside the ward of his home and a good distance from his walls. There Harry turned to face the other side of his wards, the one facing away from his home. It was time to add some more muggle like protection to his home after all he figured sooner, or later Harry would be bringing other either around or even possible end his home, and they may feel better if the place in question actually looked to be protected.

Knowing this and feeling like he had a good idea how to both make his home look more protected then it was, as well as actually be more protected, Harry quickly called on his magic, began to blast a six feet deep trench in front of his home. Then moved it to go all around his home; making it lay a good three feet way from where his wards where placed so not to interfere with them be it by erosion or anything similar to that.

It was time consuming, and rather exhausting, work making the trench in question. What given the fact Harry was doing it with pure magic, and by himself at that, but a good five hours of nonstop blasting Harry was finally finished with it all. Making Harry once more grateful he had his magic because he knew without a doubt in his mind that it would have taken him a lot longer, months longer, if he didn't have his magic to help him.

After seeing his completed trench Harry couldn't help but smirk once more. Something Harry had been doing more often lately, as he slowly started to get back in tune with his emotions. Knowing that any walker that happened to stumble on his place would fall into the trench before they got to close to his home.

Not only that, but now someone couldn't do something like use a vehicle to ram his walls; if they ever got past his wards that is. Plus, with maybe some large spikes and vanishing spell, to get rid of the walker bodies after a certain amount of time, place at the bottom of the trench it would act like a real deterrent for anyone attempting to get past it.

It had been then, exhausted, cover in dirt and seriously starting to feel the drain of what he had just done; Harry had decided to go back to the CDC. Something he had done quickly before he could second guess himself any further.

At that moment, Harry had honestly believed that if later he thought of anything else he desperately needed to do, then he could easily go to one of the darker corners of the CDC. Which he had discovered in the first few weeks of him working there, and apparate out from there to do whatever he felt was necessary; where no one could actually see him doing so.

So far Harry really hadn't needed to do so; at least not yet. So, at the time Harry was still hard at work at the CDC; trying hardest to find information about what was going on out there. Still trying to find a cure for it in some way.

Unfortunately, as it turns out despite deciding to go to the CDC Harry hadn't been able to find out nearly as much as he wanted or hoped that he would. Especially not after spending nearly half a year working at the CDC trying his hardest to get even a slight clue as to what was going on; as if to make up for leaving the hospital in the first place.

Leaving Harry going back to feeling rather guilty about the fact he had left Rick in a coma, by himself, for pretty much nothing. And this was even with his emotional training that he had undergone, because despite not being able to feel all too much the Headmaster never wanted to get rid of the guilt Harry felt every time he failed something; in fact, Dumbledore always tried to use that guilt to control Harry.

At the same time Harry had long since learned how to deal with unnecessary guilt and knew that even if he had stayed at the hospital, and therefor stayed at Rick's side, that he couldn't say things would have gone much differently than they currently had. In fact, the only thing Harry did know for sure of what would have happened if he had stayed at the hospital would be that he would have even less information then he had now. Because while he didn't have nearly as much information as he would have liked, this didn't mean he didn't have any information what so ever.

What Harry had been able to work out about the virus that was causing this whole hell with the walking dead, with the help of Dr. Jenner who was currently the only other doctor still in the CDC with him, wasn't too awe inspiring.

Nor was it really motivating with all things considering; especially not when you consider Harry also trying to help with him magic on his own time. Which was completely unknown to Dr. Jenner at the time, who had something about him that scream at Harry to not let him know about his magic or to become real close to him for that matter. Something that seemed to be replicated by the doctor in regards to Harry as well. They could and did work together but that was about it.

Still, this lack of actual success with whatever was happen was something Harry could see was visibly wearing on Dr. Jenner as time went on, hell it was wearing down on him as well. Which was only made worse by the fact that the both continued to work alone, with the mutual silence growing heavy between them, as they both refused to give up despite all the failures they had suffered through.

Still what had been found out was that, whatever was making the dead raise hungry was a virus of some sort. Not only that but they had managed to figure out that the virus in question was in everyone body already; be they alive or dead.

Meaning that it was likely that the virus in question could have started out air based, or water based until everyone was infected. Or if not that a gene that had been breed into everyone until a certain amount of time activated it permanently. Which one exactly they hadn't been able to find except for the fact that it was in everyone.

But since Harry had been able to test himself and found that he was infected as well made him lean more to it being an air born virus then anything else; unless the Veil had also given him the gene in question when he had been in it; which could explain what had happened to him while he was in the veil.

Something else they had managed to find out that whatever the virus was, it remains dormant in the brain of the person it was in, until the person dies; which is when the virus activates and reanimates the body. Which if this happens only destroying the brain would stop or destroy the now walking dead.

Harry, going on his theory about the virus originally being air born, had worked out that the virus had started off as being more airborne than anything else; mainly due to how many people who had gotten as quickly as they had.

But after a certain amount of time, and after everyone had the base code of the virus in their system, it had quickly morphed after that; a theory that before the rash of suicides that had occurred in the CDC several of the other doctors agreed with him on.

Harry believed that once the Virus had already infected everyone, it warped once more becoming something more similar to a venom of some sort; at least it did once the first Walkers started rising.

Which would help explain just how, or why for that matter, a bite, or even a bad scratch, from one of the walking dead could kill anyone who had received them. With the other reason being the current lack of care, hygiene, or personal cleaning that most people were unable to currently use; spreading sickness further because of this. Leaving the person sick to dying form lack of health, activating the earlier virus in their braining; turning them into a walker that way as well.

On that note, the bite of a walker being what could be considered venomous, Harry had a hypothesis that if the bitten area, like say an arm, was quickly removed after the bit, then the venom wouldn't spread any further leaving the person safe.

Unfortunately, Harry hadn't had a chance to really test that theory out, nor was he incredible eager to do so for that matter either. It wasn't something anyone sane would volunteer for.

Other things Harry had been able to find out wasn't a cure or anything remotely close to it, but mainly just observations from the Walkers he had studied.

But having all this knowledge, this know how on just what could be going on, didn't answer the why that everyone wanted to now; not really. Nor did it help Harry in the least bit in finding an actual cure for what was going on; even with the help of the magic he had been trying to use to fight against it.

What Harry had been able to figure out was something like the basics, a head shot killed them but there was also a bit more than that. Like when they are freshly dead the walkers in question are strong and more intelligent than those that have been dead longer. The more intelligent, fresher, walkers are a lot more dangerous, faster, and stronger than the others.

They seem to be able to use tool, such as rocks to break things, in some cases. They also seem to have the intelligence to do something like play dead to attract other to them, so they can attack them. Which was something that made them all the more dangerous when they form a herd; which was something walkers did on an almost instinctual level. But altogether that wasn't nearly enough for all the time he had spent working on this.

Sometime, when he was down, and wondering if he was actually helping any, Harry couldn't help but feel like nothing he did was actually accomplishing anything when it came to what was happening; leaving Harry feeling rather helpless. A feeling Harry didn't like in the least bit. Nor was it a feeling he was completely used to either.

To make matters worse Harry could see that the wear of being here, in the same place his wife had died and volunteered to be studied once she had become a walker, only to have to be shot in the end, was literally killing Dr. Jenner. No, not killing him, he had already killed the doctor on inside since the death of his wife; and the only thing that was keeping the doctor together being the promise he had made is wife before she had died.

But even Harry, with his limit ability to even understand emotions, could tell that, whatever that Dr. Jenner lived for had literally died the same day his wife did, and while he had only continued to fight on, to live, to keep his promise to her, that he wasn't going to last much long at the rate he was currently going at. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about this and ended up having rather mixed feeling about it all; feeling a strange combination of jealous, sad and fearful at the same time.

Jealous, that Dr. Jenner was able to feel a love that was that strong. To have someone who loved him just that much, and that he loved that much in return. Jealous because Harry was unsure if he would ever be able to find someone like that and be able to actually feel the same way about them in return. Especially with everything that was currently going on.

Not only that, but because of his lack of ability to connect to most emotions, Harry wasn't too sure this would be able to happen to him. Even if he was getting a lot better at it due to actually interacting with others; though there really hadn't been much of that for the last three months. Not since the mass suicide the CDC suffered through, when all the doctors, but him a Jenner, had said enough was enough and put a bullet to their heads.

Sad, that Dr. Jenner had lost something so deep and important to him, like Harry had lost both Sirius and his parents. But at the same time seemed just that much worse for the doctor as his wife seemed to be his whole world to him; something Harry couldn't claim himself.

Sad, that Dr. Jenner, one of the few doctors at the CDC Harry had respected, even if he didn't really feel close to him as a human, wanted to die now because of that; which would leave Harry alone once more. Something Harry actual found himself dreading a bit because he had gotten used to have at least some human company; even if it was a single rather anti-social person. After all Harry didn't claim to be that social himself either.

And then at the same time, even if he found himself longing for it, incredible fearful of what would happen to him if he ever allowed himself to fall that deeply in love with anyone; would he too wish to die if he lost that person? Would he lose himself to someone if he loved them that much? Would he finally break if that did happen, and if he did break just what would happen to him because of that? Would that mean all the work he had done to free himself was a waste?

Harry realizing where his thoughts were starting to go and knowing that it would be best to not go down that road. Least, he do something he shouldn't, like talking or worrying himself to actual do something stupid like actually try to lock away, or even worst spell away, his emotion because of the fear of the what ifs.

Harry instead turned his focus back on his fellow doctor, Dr. Jenner, to see if anything had changed about the man during the night. Seeing as the both of them had deiced to separate the night before and work individual in different parts of the CDC to get a little privacy between them; like they had several times before.

Only to find himself mildly regretting this as he got a good look in Dr. Jenner's eyes. Harry wasn't sure what had happened during the night before but whatever it was that did happen seemed to have completely broken the man that was Edwin Jenner. After seeing this and knowing that the man he knew was truly gone, all Harry currently could do was now was realize that some time, sometime really soon, that he would have to get away from that man.

Because the look on Jenner's face was that of someone who wanted to die and wanted to die quickly. A look that had been hidden before but was now shinning clearly on the doctor's face.

Obviously, something had happened the night before, something Harry was completely unaware of as he had spent the previous night in his room reorganizing his supplies after he had added a good half of the CDC supplies in with them; mostly the weapons and medical supplies that were there. But whatever it was that had happened the night before, it had turned Jenner in to a ticking time bomb; one that looked to be quite willing to take anyone near him, down with him as he did die.

Something Harry wasn't going to allow Dr. Jenner to do to him. No matter how much he respected, and is some cases pitied, the man in question. As Harry thought of this he heard a sudden commotion coming from just outside the CDC door. Before a loud almost begging voice could be heard, a voice coming from the camera Dr. Jenner had been watching intensely for the last couple of minutes.

"My name is Rick Grimes, and the group I am with need to be let in. Please we have children with us, and we need a safe place to stay. Please let us in." Harry hearing this and hearing the name of the patient he had left behind, even if it was under several protections as well as with several different things to help him further survive, couldn't help the icy trill of guilt that shot down his spine. Nor could he stop from turning to Dr. Jenner and saying.

"Let them in." And then when Dr. Jenner looked to be hesitating in doing what Harry said, Harry reached over pushed the button that would let them in himself. Before grabbing a nearby weapon and walking towards where the entrance was, with Dr. Jenner following quickly at his side.

Not that Harry really took notice of this, all he took notice of was the fact he was about to see if this man, Rick, took advantage of everything he had left with him, and if he had been worth all the protection he had left behind with him. That and perhaps ease some of the guilt he was feeling about leaving him behind in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- Harry made a huge mistake at the end of his second year. One that followed him through the years stealing nearly everything from him. But what happens when Harry is given a chance to get it all back? A chance Harry quickly takes. However not everything turns out like Harry would have expected it to. Now how will Harry deal with being in the world of the Walking dead, even if being there did give him back what he lost? Will he find it worth it? Or will he attempt to go back to the world he was in before even when he knows what is waiting for him there?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or the Walking dead.

 **Chapter six**

Harry, along with Dr. Jenner, both armed made their way over to the front door, where the person who called himself Rick, and the group he was now with, quickly made their way inside; attacking and destroying any walkers that attempted to stop them form doing so. Once they were all in Harry made the door behind them quickly shut, stopping any walkers from actually getting inside the CDC as he did so.

Harry seeing that everyone was in the room, and while everyone was still coming to terms with what had just happened, felt his eyes quickly seeking out Rick; one of the main reason he was so quick about letting everyone in. Though if he was honestly with himself, which Harry tried hard to be, he would have most likely let them in anyway, even without Rick being there, seeing as they did have children with them; and Harry had never been on to let children suffer when he could help them.

Once his eyes found Rick Harry immediately notice a couple of thing about him; most of them rather good, some of them not. One it seemed that the wards he had placed up had held out and worked wonderfully. Because Rick looked a lot better, a lot fitter, then you'd expect of a man who had been in a coma for over half a year to actually look.

Two it seemed the he had at least partially accepted what was going on because he looked ready to defend anyone in the group he was with and didn't seem to be in utter denial about what was going on around him; at least not any more so then anyone else was. Then the third, and final good thing, Harry noticed that he still had the hiking bag Harry had left him with, as well as the weapons that had been on the bag; not to mention Harry swore he saw the blue paper he had left sticking out the side of the bag as well.

But the harry also noticed that since he had been out of the hospital, as well as outside the wards keeping him in health condition, Rick was being as effect by the stress, as well as the amount of food, the same way all the others were. Which is to say badly, and looking like they were slowly starting loose much needed weight due to lack of nurturance

Shaking his head at this, and glade that Rick looked to be doing well despite everything else, Harry instead turned his attention back to others in his group. Pushing out gently with his magic at the entire group, taking them in not only with his eyes but also his magic. Which was a lot more thorough then even the sharpest eyes could be; even when he was doing the most basic search about them.

What Harry both saw and felt when he did this was that Rick was with a group of ten different people. All looking and feeling as if they had been through hell, which considering what is going on outside was no big a surprise.

But still once Harry's magic come back to him, after checking on the group, letting him know that they were in good health, at least considering just what was going on outside they were, though one of the reading was rather strange but since they were so close together Harry couldn't see just who that one was from. He was actually debating to a more in-depth reading with his magic to find out just where, or more like whom, the strange reading was going from when he heard Jenner call out from beside him.

"None of you have been bitten, right?" Harry as he heard this inwardly rolled his eyes, he would have known if any one of them had gotten bitten seeing as his magic always let him know when someone had been bitten or if there were a walker nearby him. But since only Harry knew this fact, he really couldn't say anything, and instead just waited as Rick, who seemed to be the leader of the group he was with, responded.

"No, none of us are bitten, there was someone with us who had been bitten but he's no longer with us. Right now, all we're looking for is a chance." Slightly confused as to why Rick felt it was necessary to add the middle piece worked on automatic as Jenner nodded slightly to himself before telling everyone; in a tone that said he wouldn't be argued with.

"You're asking for quite a bit in these times but…. alright, you can say but the price is admission is a blood test...and just so you know once you're in, you're in for good those doors aren't opening again." Harry hearing this last bit felt all the hairs on the back of his neck rise up; he really didn't like how that sounded not in the least bit.

But at the same time, he knew now wasn't the time to argue with Jenner, at least not in front of the group that had just arrived, so instead he just went out get the blood samples the doctor wanted. Think all the while that maybe this way they could really see if everyone was truly infected to begin with like they believed; like it had been proven so far.

As he did this Harry listened in to the conversations around him and spoke to the ones he was getting the blood from, by doing this Harry was able to find out the names, as well as the faces, of everyone that was in the group; along with a bit of information about them. At least most of the time he was able to.

It was by doing this Harry was able to find out that that the dark skinned, older woman, who had nearly collapsed earlier from dizziness that the lack of food had caused her, was called Jacqui; whom Harry found to be a very polite if slightly withdrawn lady.

The equal dark skinned younger man that was helping her, told him to call him T-dog. He was someone Harry didn't know what to think of as Harry hadn't really spoken or been spoken to much from him; as he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. So, Harry hadn't really been able to form much of an opinion of him; at least not yet he hadn't.

Next there was Carol, a woman who had short almost grey blond hair, whom reminded Harry of how Neville used to be when he was young, and at the same time gave Harry the feeling that, like the boy she so reminded him of, she too had a spine of pure steel hidden my her almost shy mouse like demeaner.

Then there was her daughter, an adorable blonde haired blue eyed little girl named Sophia, who to Harry came off as a sweet little girl, who while scared of what was going on around her tried her best to remain happy and hopeful about everything else; somehow making Harry want to protect her all the more because of that. Like she was a small spark of light in an otherwise dark tunnel; though to Harry most kids did seem like that.

After that was a rather grief stricken looking young blonde woman. Who only told Harry that her name was Andrea and at the moment she really didn't want to talk to anyone, about anything, and should Harry just leave her alone. Making Harry nod and wonder just who she had lost because it was only a loss of someone close to you that could affect you the way she was reacting; at least as far as Harry could guess it was.

After getting Andrea's blood, Harry went to get the next person's blood, while Jenner watched his back as a just in case, just as he had been since Harry had started taking the groups blood. The next person turned out the be a younger Asian looking guy, who looked to be around the same age as Harry. And who seemed to be rather excited to talk to someone new, after tell Harry that his name was Glenn that is.

At the same time Harry couldn't help but like Glenna bit as his magic almost wrapped itself around the guy in question letting Harry know then and there that Glenn was someone he could get along with; someone who could play a big part in his future. Just as his magic had let him know that, everyone else he had meet in the group so far, were also good people that he could easy get to like. Though so far it seemed the most attached to Sophia, Carol, Glenn, Rick and two others in the group he hadn't checked over yet.

After getting the blood from Glenn, and after promising to come back and talk to him later after he finished getting everyone's blood, Harry walked over to next person he needed to get blood from. This was the oldest member of the group, who quickly introduced himself as Dale, as Harry took his blood.

This was another person Harry wasn't too sure about how to feel about, but not because he didn't speak much, but because how, well honestly naïve the man in question seemed to be at times; it was as if he was always trying to see the best in everything even when there wasn't anything really good to be seen.

And because of this Harry wasn't sure how he should feel. After all, he never really had a chance to be naïve, and the one time he truly was that naïve it didn't turn out well for him at all in the end. So, because of this Harry found himself wary about being around Dale.

Something Harry did his best not to show as he quickly walked over one of the now steadily smaller growing group that still needed their blood taken. Which there was only five of them left to do, three adult males, one younger boy and another woman.

Though unlike all the others Harry knew just who four of them were; though for some reason they didn't seem to recognize him as well as he could them. At least at the moment they didn't seem to recognize him. Which when you considered how they had first meet showed how something didn't it?

Knowing the other four and getting the feeling that sooner or later they would recall him as well; something he honestly didn't see going over to well. Harry decide to put the drama he knew as going to come off a little bit longer and went towards the one male in the group he didn't know.

The one who had a crossbow on his back and seemed to be glare out at the world around giving off a vibe that said don't mess with me. Harry ignoring that vibe walked over and began to take his blood; attempting to talk to him as he did. But in the end, all he got was his name was Daryl. Something told it was hard to get Daryl's trust, which made things a bit more difficult seeing as Daryl was another person his magic seemed to like.

But seeing as Daryl didn't want to talk, Harry give a slight sigh as he began walking over to the last of the group; he had been hoping he could have spent more time around Daryl just to avoid them a bit longer. Though not that he could blame Daryl for being short with him, Harry knew he'd probably be even worse if he had been in the man's shoes; all things considering.

Harry knowing from the experiences he had with both Lori, and then later on with Shane, got blood from the both of them as quickly as he before he moved on to Carl; whom if Harry remembered correctly was both Lori and Rick son.

After doing this and did his best to ignore the look that Lori was giving him Harry walked over to where Rick was and went to get his blood; something he had no trouble doing. Though he did have to resist the urge to have his magic do a full check over of the man in question; just as he resisted the urge to do so to everyone else he had gotten blood from. After all, at the moment wasn't the best time to do so; not with how jumping all of them were. Especially, not when you considering in some cases there were normal muggles who had been sensitive to his magic both in his old world, as well as the new one.

It was however when he finished getting blood from Rick, and accidently let something slip, that things took a turn for the worst as Lori overheard just what he had let slip. He had just given all the blood that he had gotten from everyone to Jenner. When he told Rick that he was glad to see him, that it was good to see him finally up and about. That is when Lori remembered just was bothering her about the man who had taken her blood, or to be more precise she remembered just where she had seen him before.

"You're that volunteer at the hospital that was working on Rick!" As soon as this was said the rest of the group went silent and looked at Harry questionably. Harry seeing this swallowed slightly before replying. His eye brow raised slightly as he did so and showing none of the nervousness he was feeling as he did so. Deciding to be as truthful as possible without reviling the fact he had magic as he did so; knowing soon or later the full truth would come out anyway.

"Yes, I'm the volunteer that was working on Rick while he was in a Coma. I'm also the one who left him that hiking bag, weapons and the notes attached to them what of it?" After saying the Rick seemed to gain a rather grateful look on his face, but on the other hand what he said seemed to set Lori off for some reason as she began to scream at him.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALL BY HIMSELF WHILE YOU WERE HIDING OUT HERE! YOU WERE HIS DOCTOR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! I- WE TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, NOT LEAVE HIM HIGH AND DRY THE MOMENT THING GET A LITTLE DIFFIFUCLT! HOW- "However Harry cut her off before she could say anymore then that. Both because he was getting tired of her rather shrill voice and because he didn't want to really deal with the bull-shit she was sprouting; or trying to pin on him from that matter. Which is why in an icy cold tone, that made other's listen to it, he both shut her up and answered her at the same time.

"Excuse me!? One I was a volunteer, working there on my own time I didn't have to do anything. As for staying with him, what stay and watching his unconscious body like some kind of creeper? Is that what you wanted me to do? Stay there and stare at his unmoving body while in the mean time I put said body at risk each and every time I went out to get supplies? I get the feeling he hasn't been awake that long, or you guys would have been here a lot sooner. Considering just what was on that note I left him. So, what you wanted me to do, was stay in the small room I hide him in for an entire six months risking leading walkers back anytime I had to go out? Now that sounds smart doesn't it." Here Harry paused and glared at Lori who looked like she was about to start screaming at him, and then gave Shane, a go on I dare you look while gripping the weapon he had in his hand tighter as he continued on.

"But you right I didn't stay there with him when he needed me right? I just left when the world got a little dagrous….in a bloody Walker infested apocalypse. I should have stayed right at his side, just like the two of you did right…oh you didn't did you!? We'll then at least I can say that I did try my best to make sure he was safe and better prepared for what was happening before I left him. I did move him somewhere no one could find him at, I did make sure it was secure, I did leave him both food, water as well as weapons in case he did wake up. Not to mention an explanation about what was going on before I left him, for a place I honestly thought I could help more at! Which is more then I can say you did Lori, or even you Shane. Seeing as you Shane stopped visiting a good month before the whole world went to hell, and you Lori a week before that even!" Here Harry took a deep breath and gave a glare that froze the two he was speaking to in their place before looking and Rick and in a much calmer, but still strained voice, told him.

"Look Rick, I'm sorry I didn't do more for you but as I said in the letter I gave you I thought I could do more good here. And I am sorry everything just came out like that, I shouldn't have lost my temper as I did, but it's been rather stressful here. So, I hope you can forgive me for what I just blurted out. But I wasn't going to let your wife try and use the fact I didn't stay by you side as a way to tear me down." This gained Harry a slight nod from Rick, and then Dr. Jenner feeling the awkward air that was now in the air cleared his throat slightly before he began to speak. Trying to break the silence that was now hanging around the group, as well as attempting to defuse the situation before someone else said something that would set someone off. Like Lori and Shane both looked like they were just about to do.

"Well that was interesting, but in the name of keeping things calm, I should tell you we do have some rooms for you guys, as well as showers with hot water, just be careful with it as we do need to conserve the energy we have. Not to mention while you guys are getting all cleaned up, we do got a good deal of food here. Honestly, you haven't tried anything until you eat some of Harry's cooking I swear it some of the best damn food I have ever eaten. I've never gone to bed hungry since he started cooking and I doubt you'll either."

Hearing this there were multiple reactions as most of the group that had just arrived quickly went in the direction Jenner had pointed the rooms at; all eager to finally have a hot shower after so long. While Harry, himself gave Dr. Jenner a look before shrugging and going into the kitchen to cook the meal Jenner had just 'volunteered' him for. After all it wasn't like he hadn't been planning on cooking for the group anyway.

Once he was by himself in the Kitchen Harry began to cook the meal Jenner had promised the group he'd make them. After thinking a bit Harry decided to make a large lasagna for the main course, as well as a side of freshly made garlic bread, and just because he thought the kids would really like he decided to also make one large peach cobbler for desert.

Of course, Harry cheated quite a bit with his magic to get everything ready; but if anyone asked he could always say he already had everything set up earlier and had been planning on using the left overs there would have been for other meals. It wasn't like many people would question something like that.

Of course, that wasn't the only magic Harry had used in the meals he was making them. No, Harry could see how bad the world outside had affect the group that had just arrived and decided to add a little more into the food he was making; just as he had in the beginning when he had first arrived in the CDC. What Harry added to the food was several different potions that he had managed to make become tasteless enough that the flavor of the food would cover everything; meaning no one would ever know they were in there in the first place.

These potions were a general healing potion that would speed up the healing of who ever drank it, a powerful nurturance potion which would give the body the nurturance its been without, something Harry could really see all of the group needed and the last potion Harry added was a potion that boosted the immunity of the drinker; making it hard for them to get sick. Which considering the fact that currently that there weren't many ways to help those that ill that were still out there just preventing someone from actually getting sick would be a big help in keeping them alive.

A good hour and a half later Harry had finished cooking everything and had just finished putting it all on the table when everyone began to walk in the room that was being used as a dinning room. With Glenn actually bring some strong wine that he had found in another room as he entered in; not that Harry, or anyone else for that matter, had anything against that.

They had been sitting down for a little bit over an hour and everyone was starting to relax a bit as they, finished with dinner, began to eat dessert and drink a good glass of wine with it. There had even been a rather funny moment when Carl tried to get a glass of wine, only to figure out he didn't like the very second, he finally got a sip of it; much to the amusement of everyone watching.

Honestly Harry was having a better time then he had had in quite a while. So, it was obvious something going to come and change that. And it did, in the form of Shane almost slamming his glass down before asking Dr. Jenner; doing his best to completely and utterly ignore Harry as he did so.

"So, Dr. Jenner where are all the other doctors, all I've see is you and that boy there." Harry hearing this, felt his eyebrow twitch slightly and it was him who answered Shane instead of Dr. Jenner.

"First, I'm not a boy, don't call me that, you don't like me that's fine but don't disrespect me. As for the others they… left. Me and Dr. Jenner here are the only ones that remain…besides the dead outside, and the computers inside that is." Shane here this thinned his lips before looking directly at Dr. Jenner and pressed further.

"What does he mean that they all left." Dr. Jenner seeing that everyone else was now looking at him, and that Shane wasn't going to let it go, nor was he going to allow him to finish his meal before he answered took a deep breath and set his glass down before answering.

"What **Dr. Potter** means is that the rest of the people that were working with us. Either walked out earlier on or put a bullet through there own heads…there was a rash of suicides here about three months ago." After saying the Dr. Jenner got up and left no longer hungry.

Harry getting up and following after him, as the memories of that night three months ago came to the forefront of his mind; making him loose his appetite as well. Though while Dr. Jenner was going to his office Harry was actually going to his room, though as he did this Harry did hear Glenn tell Shane that he was such a buzz kill; to his reluctant amusement.

As Harry got to his room he immediately began gathered up all the weapons he had out. Not to mention began to grab all this things that he had unpacked during his stay in the CDC. Once he had everything, using a bit of his magic to really make sure it was everything, he began to back them back up.

This time transforming his small black side bag, former trunk, into a large looking backpack; so as to not attract any attention from the others outside his room. Once this was done Harry put down and began to spell all of his possessions, besides the weapons he was going to wear, into the bag.

At the moment Harry was getting the horrible gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Meaning that he was going to have to leave the CDC real soon; that is if he wanted to live.

Because of this feeling Harry made sure that all his items were packed up and was planning on going down in the storage and pack everything else that was still down there up, before high-tailing it out of there.

Though he probably was going to do the last part in the morning after he got some rest in so that he could warn the rest of the group that they would have to leave soon as well. Because while he didn't know just how much time was left when it came to the fuel for this place, which was something that dealt with part of Dr. Jenner's work place, he did know that it was bound to be running low real soon.

Which meant this place as due to blow up soon, and the others would need to know that before he left, and they got to comfortable inside it. Which was why Harry was planning on staying just one more night before he left. His gut told him he would be safe for that long at least so for the moment he was fine with doing so.

That in mind Harry finished up with the plans he had for the night and turned in himself to get a little shut eye. After all he was planning on getting up bright and early, so he could at the very least make a very filling breakfast for everyone before he broke the bad news to them; hopefully they'd listen to him about it. If not, well he could say he did try.


End file.
